Je te tiens
by Howan
Summary: que se passe t il lorsque Saki a des emmerdes et décide d'en faire profiter les joueurs d'Hayamazaki, pour leur plus grand déplaisir ? COMPLETE !
1. chapitre 01

**Auteuse:** Howan  
**Base:** I'll   
**Titre:** Je te tiens  
**Chapitre:** 01  
**Genre:** je ferai mieux de finir mes autres fic avant d'en commencer d'autres. Rien de spécial ... si ce n'est "idée tordue"  
**Rating:** bof ... ça veut dire quoi ?  
**Pairing:** gniarf gniarf .. un beau couple inédit ... je dit ? Je dit pas ? ... allez je dit pas ^__^  
**Disclaimer:** *gribouille des trucs pas nets sur un papier* ...donc, si je me marie avec Asada, et en calculant bien mon coup, avec partage des biens et tout et tout, je peux m'arranger pour choper deux trois bishis pour mon usage personnel ... oué oué oué *se replonge dans ses délires*  
**Notes:** un grand merci à Zif, ma béta/sempai-bis/collègue-hayamazakiste pour ses corrections autant du point de vue orthographique que grammatical et contenu/incohérences ... parce qu'elle a du mérite, mes brouillons et premières versions ont vraiment de quoi se suicider .

**01**

_Je te tiens, tu me tiens par la barbichette  
le premier de nous deux qui rira aura une tapette ..._  
  


* * *  
  


_/Flash-back, un an auparavant/_  
Saki remonta sa guitare sur ses épaules et ressortit plutot satisfait du squat, cette journée commençait assez bien pour lui, il esperait qu'elle finirait de la même manière. Il traversa la route menant au square, décidant de couper par les jardins plutot que de se taper le grand tour, quitte à se coller de la boue partout ... ce qu'il pouvait detester la saison des pluies, ça foutait toujours son brushing en l'air.  
Sur cette pensée des plus philosophiques , il poussa le petit portail _ qu'il aurait mieux fait d'enjamber tellement ce dernier grinçait et resistait _ et respira un instant l'odeur des cerisiers en fleur, appréciant le silence relatif de ce coin de verdure à deux pas d'une route des plus fréquentées.   
Des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention, l'endroit semblait pourtant vide de toute autre présence que la sienne. Haussant les épaules, il continua son chemin mais un mouvement vers les pissotières le fit de nouveau stopper. Il sourit intérieurement. Encore un couple _ officiel ou non _ en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans un lieu public, les gens manquaient vraiment d'imagination.  
A pas de loup _ qu'il savait totalement inutile, le portail ayant prit soin de signaler sa présence de par sa discretion extreme _ il se rapprocha de la batisse, bien décidé à surprendre ceux qu'il appelait "exhibitionnistes" par pure jalousie et remord sur sa vie sentimentale desesperement vierge.  
Seulement, ce n'étaient pas deux corps trop plein d'hormones qu'il observa, mais bien deux hommes, retranchés derriere un mur tagué de partout et visiblement en plein échange de substances supposées illicites. Le plus grand des deux hommes fit soudain demi-tour et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée au guitariste qui retint son souffle et reporta son regard sur l'adolescent resté seul, les mains tremblantes et les pupilles fièvreuses.  
  
"- A ta place je rentrerai sagement chez moi avant de m'envoyer ça dans les veines ... on sait jamais ce qui peut trainer dans le coin ..., il sourit, ... de mal intentionné."  
  
L'autre sursauta et remballa son paquet dans sa manche d'un mouvement rapide, pas assez pour le brun, qui de toute manière avait déja comprit ce dont il s'agissait.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? ... compte pas sur moi pour te fournir."  
  
"- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un junkie, fit Saki d'une voix trainante, ... c'était juste un conseil des fois qu ..., il dévisagea avec attention le garçon, ... dis-moi, on se serait pas déja vu ?"  
  
"- Si c'est une tentative de drague, grogna l'autre, elle est minable ..."  
  
"- Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités ... je suis sûr que ... tiens tiens tiens ... mais oui ! Tu ne serais pas basketteur par hasard ? Je suppose que ta petite marchandise s'apparente plus à des amphet' qu'à un bon vieux pétard ... je me trompe ?"  
  
"- ... Va te faire foutre !"

Jouissant visiblement de la situation, le brun s'avança vers l'adolescent aux yeux de braise et continua.  
  
"- Tu te rends compte de ce que je viens de découvrir ... tu es de haut-niveau, si jamais il me prenait l'envie d'aller parler un peu fort de ce que je viens de voir ..."  
  
"- Fais ça et je te crève !"  
  
"- Ben voyons ..."  
  
Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent un long moment du regard, sans qu'aucun ne reprenne la parole, ce fut finalement le sportif qui se lança, trop inquiet pour sa petite personne.  
  
"- ... On peut s'arranger ..."  
  
"- On peut ..."  
  
"- ..."  
  
"- ..."  
  
"- ... Okay, tu veux quoi ?"  
  
"- Pourquoi voudrais-je quelque chose ?"  
  
"- Tu fais chier !"  
  
"- hummm, le brun pencha la tête et s'amusa à calculer la trajectoire des pétales de cerisier emportés par le vent, absolument pas interessé par la conversation, .... muui ... que me proposes-tu ?"   
  
"- ... Moi ..."  
  
Le basketteur ferma les yeux, comme si ces paroles étaient les pires blasphèmes jamais sortis de sa bouche, tandis que Saki le regardait de haut en bas, jaugeant l'opportunité qui s'offrait _ dans tous les sens du terme _ à lui. Il plissa les yeux, s'attardant sur les courbes visibles de l'adolescent en face de lui, regrettant parfois la présence des vêtements, puis il passa au visage contracté et fermé, exprimant divers sentiments et pas des plus amicaux à son égard.  
Cela l'amusa.  
Prenant son temps, il termina son inspection par les mains puissantes aux doigts déliés qui dépassaient tout juste de la veste défoncée, tout en songeant aux sensations que de tels membres pourraient pouvoir lui procurer.  
  
"- ... Pfff ... tu t'es regardé ?, d'un geste assuré il replaça une mèche rebelle correctement, ... trouve autre chose ... ou alors, ... je vais trouver moi-même !"  
  
"- ... , il serra les poings de rage tout en expirant son soulagement, ... je n'ai rien d'autre ..."  
  
"- Pour l'instant oui ... mais ne t'en fais pas, il jeta un oeil à sa montre et afficha une moue ennuyée, je te recontacterai ... ah, et, évite ça, d'un mouvement de menton il désigna le renflement sous la veste de l'adolescent, ... ça m'embeterai que tu clamses avant d'avoir pu me servir à quelque chose ..."  
  
"- Salaud !"  
  
"- Oui il parait , il lui adressa un clin d'oeil coquin et un geste de la main avant de s'en retourner, ... à la prochaine !"  
_/Fin du flash back/_  
  
  


* * *  
  


  
"- Dites moi jeune demoiselle, vous habitez chez vos parents ? Vos cheveux sont splendides ... si votre pucelage se rapporte à votre plumage vous êtes ..."  
  
"- Takaiwa ?"  
  
"- Plait-il ?"  
  
Naruse attrapa le blond par l'oreille et tira suffisement fort pour lui soutirer un léger couinement de protestation.  
  
"- T'es vraiment pas tenable, il continua plus bas voyant que la jeune demoiselle sus-nommée s'intérressait fort peu discretement à la conversation, quand arreteras tu de sauter sur tout ce qui possède une paire d'attributs feminins ... ou masculins d'ailleurs ..."  
  
"- Quand tu m'auras enfin accordé une nuit de folie avec la perfection inégalée de ton corps alangui, mon chou ..."  
  
Le brun, au comble de l'énervement, repoussa son coéquipier le plus loin qu'il put, lui interdisant d'un regard d'approcher de son périmètre de sécurité anti-pervers établi sur une surface de trois mètres de circonférence.   
L'autre sembla se calmer et leva les mains en signe d'excuse.  
  
"- Je plaisante ... première règle, ne jamais coucher avec son meilleur pote ... préférer aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe n'est pas plus verte ..."  
  
"- Et c'est le capitaine de l'équipe ... on est mal barrés."  
  
"- Eh ! Jusque là on a gagné, non ?"  
  
"- Mais surement pas grace à lui", intervint une voix agressive désignant le brun.  
  
"- Minowa dégage, c'est une conversation privée entre Takaiwa et moi !"  
  
"- Quoi ? ... T'aurais enfin accepté ses avances, il se tourna vers le blond, l'air peiné, ... toutes mes condoléances ..."  
Posant sa main sur son torse, Takaiwa retint le brun de se jeter sur l'attaquant et changea habilement de sujet.  
  
"- tu viens au concert ce soir ?, il baissa le ton, s'attendant à une réponse négative, ... pour l'instant y a que Naruse .. et moi ..."  
  
"- Ouais ... je viens."  
  
"- Vraiment ?, le blond battit les mains dans une attitude enfantine puis se retourna vers Naruse, il vient !!"  
  
"- J'ai entendu, se renfrogna l'adolescent, il regarda le chatain, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, ... tu devais pas t'entrainer ce soir ?"  
Minowa se crispa, accusant le coup-bas de son coéquipier. Le brun pouvait vraiment être sournois et vicieux quand il s'y mettait ... même quand il ne s'y mettait pas d'ailleurs, à croire que c'était naturel chez lui.  


  
"- Non, moi j'en ai pas besoin ... , un sourire de défi joua sur ses lèvres, je peux encore aller me distraire avec mes potes !"  
Naruse n'était pas la seule langue de vipère du bahut, au grand désespoir de certains. En effet, supporter sans criser les eternelles allusions cassantes des deux joueurs relevait de l'exploit, et pour ceux dont l'esprit était suffisamment résistant à ce genre d'épreuve, la bombe Takaiwa se chargeait d'achever les restes encore sains.  
  
"- Oh ça sonne, fit le capitaine d'un ton enjoué, ... allez, on va être à la bourre en cours !"  
  
"- Ça ne sonne que dans cinq minutes, remarqua le brun tout en consultant sa montre, ... et depuis quand tu te soucies d'arriver à l'heure ?"  
  
Le blond se faufila entre les deux basketteurs, leur attrapa chacun un bras et les guida avec insistance vers les escaliers. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour éviter le déclenchement d'une troisième guerre mondiale à Hayamazaki.

"- Au fait Minowa ..."

"- Quoi ... lâche-moi d'abord !"

Takaiwa cessa de s'agripper au blouson du chatain, pour reporter tout son manque d'affection sur son défenseur préféré qui supporta le pot de glue avec un stoicisme né de l'habitude, mais aussi pour ne pas avoir à piquer une gueulante dans les vieux couloirs résonnants du lycée.

"- Inoue n'est pas là ?"

"- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?"

"- On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit particulièrement bruyant ..."

Soupirant, le brun délogea avec difficulté son bras des tentacules takaiwanesques pour aller s'appuyer contre le mur un peu plus loin. Il regarda un moment ses deux partenaires avant de s'adresser à l'ignorant de service sur un ton extrèmement lent et posé.

"- Takaiwa ... si tu écoutais un minimum ce qui se dit en cours ... et même en dehors, tu saurais que cette semaine, une bonne moitié du bahut se prend des vacances peinard aux frais de la reine."

"- Des stages abruti !!"

"- ... Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ..." souffla Naruse, ignorant royalement l'insulte proférée à son égard.

  
  
* * *  
  
  


"- Takaiwa !! Retournez-vous ... si jamais j'en arrive à vous reprendre encore une fois, vous irez raconter votre vie au radiateur au fond de la classe !"  
  
Le blond se retourna vers le professeur, un sourire en tranche de courge et parfaitement angélique plaqué au visage.  
  
"- Et qu'aviez vous de si important à raconter à Naruse pour ne pas pouvoir attendre la pause ?", reprit l'adulte.  
  
"- Je me rapelle plus ..."  
  
Naruse s'enfonça dans sa chaise, main devant les yeux, maudissant intérieurement son capitaine et sa subtilité inexistante. Le prof retournant à son cours, Takaiwa pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder son équipier, ses mèches blondes balayant négligemment les lignes du cahier posé sur la table.  
  
"- Regarde ta feuille et lâche moi ...", murmura le brun, exaspéré.  
  
"- Vingt heures ?"  
  
"- ..."  
  
"- ...", il insista du regard pour obtenir une réponse, de préférence positive.  
  
"- ... Okay, maintenant redresse toi, tu vas finir par attraper un torticoli ..."  
  
"- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?"  
  
"- L'espoir fait vivre."  
  
"- Pffff ..., il sourit de plus belle et lâcha une boule de papier sur le bureau du brun, ... tiens ... tu pourrais me faire un shoot sur Minowa ?"  
  
"- Les yeux ou la bouche ... ?"  
  
"- ...'Que tu veux ... du moment que ça reste lisible."  
  
"- On va éviter la bouche alors ... y parait que la bave ça attaque le papier !"  
  
Naruse attrapa le dit papier, le débouchonna et glissa un bout de gomme dedans avant de soigneusement remballer le tout. Ainsi lesté, le colis traverserait aisément la largeur de la classe et, le brun l'espérait fortement, offrirait un joli maquillage bleu à Minowa.  
  
"- Vas-y doucement ...", rappela inutilement le plus jeune des deux joueurs.  
  
"- Au poil ... , il se décala légèrement sur sa chaise de façon à avoir le chatain en ligne de mire, et, d'un mouvement sec du poignet, propulsa la crotte de mot de Takaiwa vers son coéquipier, ... and ze winner is ..."  
  
"- OUCH !!"  
  
"- Minowa, sortez immédiatement !"  
  
"- Mais ..."  
  
"- SORTEZ, ON N'INTERROMPT PAS MON COURS AINSI !!"  
  
"- L'est nerveux le bouc ...", chuchota Takaiwa, le nez dans sa trousse.  
  
Tout en ramassant avec une mauvaise volonté ostensible ses affaires, Minowa jeta un oeil à la chose qui l'avait déloyalement agressé , une envie de meurtre lui montant peu à peu à la gorge. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, les yeux fixés sur le couloir, il lança pompeusement:  
  
"- Takaiwa ... vingt heures sera l'heure de ta mort."  
  
"- Mais pourquoi toujours moi ?", s'offusqua le blond sous les ricanements moqueurs du tireur.  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


Takaiwa regarda à gauche, puis à droite, trépigna un instant sur place et coula un regard inquiet vers le brun à ses côtés.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ..."  
  
"- Tu es si pressé de mourir ?, grogna Naruse, ... on est pas obligé de l'attendre non plus !"  
  
Le blond secoua la tête et aperçut une silhouette bien connue se profiler au coin de la rue, il sourit. Naruse se renfrogna:  
  
"- C'est les nanas qui se font désirer d'habitude ..."  
  
"- Je sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté d'être désiré par quelqu'un comme toi ... peut-être que je devrais repartir en courant !"  
  
"- Venant de toi, l'option fuite ne m'étonne pas."  
  
"- Tu ..."  
  
"- T'as mangé, Minowa ?"  
  
Hop !! Détournement de conversation réussi. Le capitaine d'Hayamazaki se plaça comme d'habitude entre ses deux joueurs, le dos contre le brun, le regard planté dans celui du chatain.  
  
"- Pardon ?"  
  
"- Je te demande si tu as mangé ..."  
  
Légerement contrarié, Naruse leva les yeux vers le ciel tout en marmonnant diverses remarques peu avenantes sur l'attaquant, tandis que le dit attaquant répondait au blond par la négative.  
  
"- Non, j'ai pas eu le temps avant de venir ... je comptais prendre quelque chose en route, mais j'ai rien vu d'ouvert ..."  
  
"- Bah ça tombe bien alors, nous non plus on a rien graillé depuis ce midi, allez on t'invite ... ou plutot, Naruse invite ..."  
  
"- ... Ben voyons, je paye ma part et vous vous demerdez !"  
  
"- Je me disais aussi, siffla le chatain, une sale expression au visage, ... toujours aussi généreux ..."  
  
Tout en se dirigeant vers le stand quelques mètres plus loin, Naruse se permit un salut dit à-un-doigt à l'adresse de son rival, le tout accompagné d'un sourire charmant et parfaitement hypocrite. Il s'arreta devant les plats à emporter, examina l'étalage quelques secondes avant de prendre sa commande et de sortir son porte-feuille.  
Restés au point de rendez-vous, les deux autres joueurs prirent leur mal en patience, tentant d'oublier les grognements insistants de leurs ventres vides.  
Le blond suivit du regard son camarade qui revenait vers eux.  
  
"- 'Tain, t'en a mis du temps, il regarda le sac que tenait le brun, ... t'as pris de quoi tenir un siège, t'as si faim que ça ?"  
  
"- Crétin, plongeant la main dans ses achats, il en sortit une première boite qu'il balança dans les mains de Takaiwa, et une seconde qu'il visa dans la figure de Minowa, sans le faire exprès evidemment, ... faites gaffe c'est chaud !"  
  
"- J'en veux pas ...", défia le chatain, pret a renvoyer le paquet à son expediteur.  
  
"- Bouffe!, aboya le défenseur, .... si jamais tu t'écroules dans la soirée, compte pas sur moi pour te ramasser."  
  
Le basketteur s'écrasa finalement, trop heureux de pouvoir bénéficier d'un repas gratos, surtout en ces temps difficiles de fin de mois, et d'argent de poche soigneusement dilapidé.D'un geste, il ouvrit la boite, et huma avec un plaisir non feint l'odeur qui lui montait aux narines. Sur ce coup, le brun avait plutot fait preuve de bon goût.  
Les trois adolescents s'installèrent sur les marches de la petite place, non loin de l'endroit ou devait se passer le concert, et, avec un appétit féroce digne de leurs âge et activité, entamèrent joyeusement leur repas.  
Minowa leva soudain le nez de son plat et fixa intensément le blond, sous le malaise compréhensible de ce dernier, et l'indifference totale du brun assit plus loin.  
  
"- Quoi, minauda Takaiwa pour détendre l'atmosphère et lui-même, ... j'te plais finalement ?"  
  
"- Je viens de me rapeller ... je te dois une gomme dans la gueule, non ?"  
  
Un grand éclat de rire suivit d'une incontrolable toux et d'un étouffement corollaire balayèrent le silence de la placette, et Naruse dû s'avouer vaincu lorsque son capitaine lui donna quelques grandes claques dans le dos tout en lui collant sa bouteille de flotte sous le nez. 

_À suivre ..._

[janvier/février 2004]


	2. chapitre 02

**Auteuse:** Howan  
**Base:** I'll   
**Titre:** Je te tiens  
**Chapitre:** 02  
**Genre:** je ferai mieux de finir mes autres fic avant d'en commencer d'autres. Rien de spécial ... si ce n'est "idée tordue"  
**Rating:** bof ... ça veut dire quoi ?  
**Pairing:** gniarf gniarf .. un beau couple inédit ... je dit ? Je dit pas ? ... allez je dit pas   
**Disclaimer:** gribouille des trucs pas nets sur un papier ...donc, si je me marie avec Asada, et en calculant bien mon coup, avec partage des biens et tout et tout, je peux m'arranger pour choper deux trois bishis pour mon usage personnel ... oué oué oué se replonge dans ses délires  
**Notes:** un grand merci à Zif, ma béta/ex-sempai-bis/sensei/collègue-hayamazakiste pour ses corrections autant du point de vue orthographique que grammatical et contenu/incohérences ... parce qu'elle a du mérite, mes brouillons et premières versions ont vraiment de quoi se suicider .

**02**

"- Oh putain le monde !!"

"- Tu t'attendais à quoi Takaiwa ?, se moqua le châtain, ... trois paumés, une enceinte et une gratte sur une caisse ?"

"- Merci de te foutre de ma gueule, j'apprécie .. vraiment."

"- Mais c'est un plaisir de converser avec toi."

Naruse ouvrit la bouche, prêt à offrir une démonstration gratuite et instantanée de remballage Minowaien, mais fut coupé par un cri strident derrière lui.  
Deux jeunes filles de leur classe se faufilèrent jusqu'aux basketteurs, ravies de constater qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules représentantes de leur lycée. Jupes à la limite de la décence et décolletés jusqu'au nombril, elles se plantèrent devant les joueurs, firent claquer leurs talons des fois qu'on ne les aurait pas remarquées et gloussèrent de façon si naturelle qu'un dindon à côté aurait fait pâle figure.  
Le brun se découvrit soudain une passion pour l'architecture contemporaine, et détourna la tête tandis que Takaiwa affichait son sourire habituel et que Minowa ricanait fort peu aimablement à la vision de la scène.  
Les deux échappées du zoo ne se démontèrent pas pour autant et se tournèrent vers le plus sociable des trois.

"- Salut Takaiwa, je savais pas que tu venais ce soir ... on aurait pu venir en groupe avec ... Naruse et Minowa !"

Le blond observa successivement ses deux coéquipiers et, après un temps relativement court de réflexion, décida que non, la vie en communauté ne leur était décidément pas adaptée. Bien embêté, il tenta une réponse satisfaisante pour ses camarades de classe.

"- Heuuu ... oui, mais non ... enfin, ça dépend .. on aurait pu ouais!"

Derrière les adolescentes, Le châtain faisait mine de vomir sur l'asphalte, tout en se tenant la gorge à en devenir vert, alors que Naruse, dans un registre plus sobre se contentait de mimer un flingage en règle, les sourcils froncés.  
La main devant la bouche, le capitaine se retint difficilement de rire, et évacua pacifiquement ces dames sous un prétexte bidon mais étonnement convaincant comme lui seul savait les inventer, avant de se tourner vers les deux autres, le sourire aux lèvres.

"- C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois d'accord sur quelque chose vous deux !"

"- Il suffit de faire preuve d'un minimum de bon sens ..." marmonna le défenseur, peu réjouit à l'idée de partager autre chose qu'un ballon et un terrain avec le châtain.

"- Ces nanas nous auraient pourri la soirée en nous collant et en paillant comme elles le faisaient !"

A cette idée, le brun jura tout bas, maudissant le jour ou la femme avait été inventée. Takaiwa se rapprocha en douce de son coéquipier, sous l'oeil attentif du châtain.

"- Est-ce que par hasard tu préfèrerais les hommes et leur force virile, leur voix grave et .."

"- Rêve pas ! Jusqu'à nouvel ordre je suis encore hétéro ... et ce pour un bon moment, surtout si je continue à traîner avec toi."

"- ... Bon, tant pis .."

Une moue déçue se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il se retournait vers la masse compacte des spectateurs autour de la scène. Minowa capta son regard et lança:

"- Faudrait p'tet voir à s'avancer un peu si on veut profiter du spectacle !"

Jouant des coudes et pour certains de leur taille avantageuse, les trois adolescents s'engouffrèrent dans la foule. Après quelques tapes sur les mains baladeuses, déclinaisons d'offres plus ou moins honnêtes et écrasement de pieds, ils arrivèrent devant un bar de fortune monté sur deux bidons et une planche.  
Naruse posa son cul sur un tabouret resté libre par on ne sait quel miracle et commanda rapidement un soda.   
Un peu plus loin, l'attaquant s'appuya négligemment contre un des piliers de la grande place, louchant avec insistance sur la conso du brun et se promettant mentalement de s'en enfiler une rasade discretos, tandis que le blond semblait plus intéressé par le siège de son ami.

"- Naruse, t'as un petit cul ... il doit bien rester de la place pour le mien sur ton tabouret !"

"- Absolument pas ! Comme tu peux le constater, je m'étale."

Il attrapa la paille dans son verre et se mit à touiller machinalement les bulles. Surtout, ne pas penser au fait que son capitaine avait encore maté son cul. Le tout pour s'en débarrasser était de l'ignorer ... enfin, ça marchait pour les autres, il devait être un cas particulier.

"- Sois coooool ... allez, juste une moitié de fesse !"

"- Nan, et tu vas tomber, t'as aucun équilibre."

"- Je m'accrocherai à toi !"

"- Essaye et tu pourra dire adieu à tous tes plans de drague de la soirée et de la semaine à venir pour cause de défiguration."

Takaiwa tira un petit bout de langue absolument pas effrayé et se colla au tabouret, la main droite posé sur le plat et la gauche prête à s'accrocher à la bouée humaine assise dessus. La-dite bouée retint sa respiration, se questionnant sur l'ordre d'utilisation du revers, du direct ou du crochet sur son équipier.  
Une voix claire s'éleva, perçant et calmant le brouhaha des spectateurs impatients, le brun expira de soulagement, heureux que le blond se soit détourné de son geste premier pour porter son attention sur la scène.  
Un adolescent aux cheveux de jais savamment ébouriffés fit lentement vibrer les cordes de sa guitare, annonçant le tempo pour la nuit, avant de relever le visage de son instrument, les yeux fermés, les lèvres frôlant le micro à sa hauteur.

"- Tcheu l'canon !!"

Inutile, bien sur, de préciser l'auteur de cette réplique des plus travaillées.  
Une fois n'est pas coutume, le brun ayant échappé de peu à la cohabitation sur tabouret se permit un commentaire sur le choix de son capitaine.

"- Quoi, me dis pas que tu vas essayer de te faire le chanteur ?"

"- A ta place j'éviterai ... l'a pas l'air très net ..."

"- Bien que ça fasse deux fois dans la soirée, je suis d'accord avec Minowa, contente toi d'aller draguer les membres du club de foot, ça vaut mieux .."

"- hummm, ça me fera un peu de changement ... et puis vous ne le connaissez pas !"

Naruse détourna la tête vers le bar, éludant proprement la question tandis que le châtain enfonçait ses mains dans ses poches, marmonnant dans sa barbe virtuelle. Takaiwa fronça les sourcils, adoptant par la même une attitude sérieuse à laquelle il était peu habitué.

"- Et depuis quand vous avez décidé de me jouer les agences matrimoniales ... je me tape encore qui je veux !!"

Devant le manque de réaction des deux autres, et particulièrement du brun, le blond opta pour une autre solution. Il eut un sourire canaille, et, délaissant momentanément le jeune musicien, posa ses deux mains à plat sur les genoux de Naruse.

"- Hey, tu serais pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ?, ses doigts rampèrent un peu plus haut sur les jambes, atteignant progressivement les cuisses puis le bas des hanches, ... dis ?"

Minowa, à côté, compta mentalement les secondes avant le crash naruso-takaiwaien qui ne se fit pas attendre. Le brun décocha une magnifique torgnolle à son capitaine -qui s'écroula avec surprise, mais non sans un certain plaisir dans les bras du châtain- avant d'adopter son fameux regard de tueur.

"- Ne me touche pas comme ça .. et tape toi toute la ville si ça te chantes, il baissa le ton, devenant quasiment inaudible au milieu de la musique, ... je m'en fous ..."

Takaiwa se tut, observant successivement Minowa, le chanteur, puis le brun qui venait de le frapper et qui semblait désormais tout à fait absorbé dans la contemplation du fond de son verre.  
Se détachant du châtain qui demeurait pour une fois silencieux, il s'approcha du défenseur et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, fermement pour éviter toute fuite, mais oubliant aussi tout geste sensuel ou aguicheur qui aurait pu prêter à confusion.  
Le brun semblait vraiment énervé et il reconnaissait être allé un peu loin, ... avoir momentanément oublié quelques détails.

"- Takumi ... Tak, souffla-t-il près de son oreille de telle sorte qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre, ... je t'en veux pas .."

"- C'est moi qui t'en veux !, fit le joueur d'une voix froide, ... je déteste qu'on me touche ... comme ça ... là ... tu le sais."

"- ... Regarde moi ... je plaisantais, ne t'inquiète pas."

"- _Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'inquiéter ? ... ok, oui_, le problème avec toi c'est que tu plaisantes trop, trop souvent, il soupira tout en plongeant son regard dans celui du blond, ... allez ... on est là pour le concert ..."

Takaiwa acquiesça vigoureusement, évitant de rajouter que le chanteur était aussi intéressant pour ne pas blesser à nouveau ses compagnons, et accessoirement pour éviter de se reprendre une tarte dans la gueule. Il tenait à son intégrité physique pour la drague d'après concert, et cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'il la mettait en péril pour cette soirée.  
Toujours appuyé contre le brun qui n'osait plus réellement bouger, il reporta son regard sur sa proie de la soirée. Les yeux mi-clos, celui-ci susurrait avec délice une mélodie aux paroles qualifiées d'obscènes par les bonnes moeurs.  
Takaiwa sentit son corps s'échauffer imperceptiblement, et, ses lèvres crispées en une courbe licencieuse, il se promit mentalement de le mettre dans son lit le soir même.

"- Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer comme ça Takaiwa ?", beugla Minowa pour tenter de se faire entendre malgré le bruit.

Le blond fit style de celui qui-n'a-rien-entendu-ah-bon-on-m'a-parlé, et ne répondit pas, ne lâchant pas le musicien du regard. L'autre grogna un moment sous le regard provocateur de Naruse, manqua de se jeter sur lui, mais préféra faire profil bas quelques mètres plus loin, jurant de se venger le lendemain à l'entraînement.

###

La dernière note retentit à travers la foule, accompagnée d'une voix claire et basse. Takaiwa se détacha du brun qui frissonna au contact de l'air frais sur sa peau moite.  
Son capitaine l'avait collé durant toute la soirée, puis le début de la nuit, et il devait bien admettre que, à la vue des pervers qui arpentaient la place, il avait apprécié la présence de son pervers personnel à ses côtés.  
Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, et il pourrait toujours aller se faire voir à la prochaine tentative de tripotage en règle.  
Il regarda du coin de l'oeil le blond qui s'étirait avec la sensualité d'un chat, un rictus ravageur plaqué au visage.  
Bon, okay, il faisait preuve de mauvaise foi, il avait été très correct avec lui, ne profitant aucunement -chose rare- de sa position ... mais quand même, ce n'était pas une raison pour tout laisser passer.

"- Hey Naruse ... tu fais quoi ? Tu rentres ?"

"- T'aimerais bien hein ? Ça te laisserait le champ libre ..."

"- Bah, il rigola doucement, .. t'es vraiment perspicace, ça te dérange pas de faire le retour avec Minowa ?"

"- On est pas obligés non plus de se tenir par la main ... et encore faudrait-il qu'il soit là !"

"- Hein ? .."

Le capitaine d'Hayamazaki tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour finalement constater la disparition de son coéquipier. Il afficha une mine défaite puis boudeuse totalement adorable, et fixa Naruse avec ses yeux de cocker. Le brun descendit de son tabouret tout en fixant Takaiwa d'un drôle d'air, se demandant si c'était du lard ou du cochon.

"- ... Okay ... qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?"

"- Môa ? Rien ... euuh, tu peux rentrer tout seul ?"

"- Je serais rentré seul de toute manière ... Minowa ou pas ! ... j'ai pas besoin de nourrice, ou plutôt de gosse, dans mes pattes ..."

Le blond roula des yeux dans une attitude parfaitement ridicule mais recherchée, et articula d'une voix d'outre-tombe:

"- ... Tu saaaaais, tu pourrais tomber sur des perveeeeeers ..."

"- Des pervers ... bah raccompagne-moi dans ce cas, il sourit mauvaisement en voyant le joueur gloupser à son erreur tactique, .. hey, je sais me défendre ... t'en fais pas !"

"- Ouais mais ... euuh .." Le blond piétina sur place visiblement partagé.

En cet instant, il aurait voulu pouvoir se dédoubler et envoyer sa partie hormonale se faire le chanteur, laissant la raison raccompagner son coéquipier.  
Il savait que le brun n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, rien que le coup qu'il s'était pris quelques heures plus tôt était là pour en témoigner, mais ce genre de concert pouvait parfois être extrêmement mal fréquenté ... et puis, il était déjà quatre heures, qui sait ce qui traînait encore dans les rues à cette heure-ci.  
Le voilà encore qui se prenait pour maman-satoru.  
Il ricana bêtement faisant Naruse hausser un sourcil septique.

"- Aller, c'est décidé, tu es un grand garçon, je te laisse te raccompagner !, il serra brièvement son coéquipier contre lui, gratifiant au passage tout les possibles prétendants de ce dernier d'un regard noir significatif puis se tourna vers la scène déserte, ... bon et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à aller débusquer ma proie !"

S'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, Naruse se serait volontiers frappé la tête sur le comptoir artisanal du bar, mais dans son état, il n'était plus très sûr de pouvoir ensuite se relever. Il opta donc pour un classique soupir multifonction qui fit sourire le blond.  
Décidément, il ne changerait jamais ..

###

Les mains consciencieusement enfoncées dans ses poches, le pas traînant et l'oeil hagard, Saki referma d'un coup de pied la porte métallique de ce qui lui servait de loge et s'avança dans la ruelle sombre et encombrée. Il croisa deux ou trois poivrots plus morts que vifs sans leur prêter attention, plongé dans ses pensées. Il était comme ça après chaque concert, l'euphorie du moment retombée, la mélancolie torturée de l'artiste reprenait le dessus pendant quelques instants.  
Tout à sa réflexion, il ne vit pas l'adolescent qui marchait en sens inverse, apparemment pas plus frais que lui, et le percuta de plein fouet.  
L'autre était bien plus grand. Le chanteur releva la tête, ses lèvres s'étirant en un demi sourire, et recula d'un pas pour mieux profiter de la vue.  
Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer, sans échanger une parole avant que Saki ne brise le silence en s'excusant vaguement. Il ne reçut en échange qu'un hochement de tête poli et n'attendit pas les grandes effusions pour continuer son chemin, plus réveillé que quelques minutes auparavant.  
Il fit rapidement le tour de la place, repérant automatiquement les amants potentiels dont un beau blond plutôt bien monté et apparemment tchatcheur qu'il prit soin de noter pour une possible prochaine fois, et arriva derrière la scène ou l'attendait un type complètement débraillé.  
Celui ci sourit mauvaisement à la vue du brun, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux.

"- Alors ... Asakura ... tu as ce qui était demandé ?"

"- Huum ... pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder."

"- Je ne peux pas attendre, on avait convenu cette date ... c'est pas comme ça que tu vas continuer à te le mettre dans la poche !"

"- T'excites pas ... ça devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes, essaye juste de pas te faire remarquer en beuglant comme un veau."

L'autre ne parut pas apprécier la comparaison et fit un mouvement brusque en direction du guitariste, prêt à lui apprendre le respect à grand coups de lattes. Saki ricana doucement, pas impressionné du tout par le mouvement d'humeur de son contact.

"- A ta place j'éviterais de laisser des traces .. il n'apprécierait sans doute pas que tu abîmes ce qui lui appartient."

"- ... justement, je ne pense pas que te taper tout ce qui bouge dans son dos fasse partie du contrat .."

"- Ça n'a jamais été formellement prohibé non plus ..."

"- Je pourrais très bien aller parler un peu haut de tout ça et c'en est fini pour toi !"

"- Fais ça et je t'entraîne dans ma chute ... tu regrettera amèrement tes paroles, Hiro ..."

En entendant son prénom prononcé de manière si suggestive, l'adolescent légèrement plus âgé que Saki se rembrunit, se sachant encore une fois perdant a ce petit jeu qui durait entre eux depuis un peu moins d'un an.  
De son côté, le chanteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui se passerait si effectivement l'autre décidait de ne pas tenir sa langue. Tout le monde savait, ou plutôt se doutait qu'il ne se gênait pas pour aller compter fleurette et plus si affinités à d'autres que celui qui faisait actuellement la loi dans le quartier. Mais entre une rumeur non vérifiée et un témoignage oral, Saki savait qu'il y avait une grande différence et que son compagnon officiel ne serait pas aussi laxiste.  
Jusque la, Hiro s'était tu. Il ne parlerait pas tant que le chanteur maintiendrait la pression et continuerait à s'afficher aussi proche de lui.  
Ça valait mieux pour sa peau.  
Le brun, dans un geste impatient, frappa une petite pile de cartons qui s'écroula dans un bruit mat; son messager n'arrivait toujours pas.

"- ... T'as l'air nerveux ... Asakura. Est-ce que tu viens de te rendre compte que tout ne sera pas prêt à temps ... ?"

"- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connaîs pas .."

L'adolescent s'approcha sans bruit du guitariste, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

"- Tu as peur de lui ... n'est-ce pas ?"

"- Ferme-la !"

"- ... Touché.", commenta-t-il victorieusement.

Takaiwa venait de finir sa quatrième bière offerte par un type louche à ses côtés qui ne savait pas encore à quel point le blond tenait bien l'alcool, lorsqu'il aperçut dans une ruelle adjacente Naruse qui semblait revenir sur ses pas, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un.  
Le blond fit travailler ses neurones. Mais que foutait le joueur ici, pourquoi n'était-il pas bien au chaud dans son pieu chez lui ?   
A cette pensée du brun allongé sur un lit, le capitaine d'Hayamazaki eut un petit coup de chaud passager qui s'estompa bien rapidement en entendant son porte monnaie du moment lui proposer une cinquième bouteille.  
Il déclina poliment l'offre, montrant bien qu'il était encore capable de réfléchir malgré son taux d'alcoolémie, et reporta son regard là ou était son coéquipier quelques secondes plus tôt. Balayant la place du regard pour le retrouver, il eut la surprise de tomber sur Minowa avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse derrière la scène.

_À suivre .._

[février 2004]


	3. chapitre 03

**Auteuse:** Howan  
**Base:** I'll   
**Titre:** Je te tiens  
**Chapitre:** 03  
**Genre:** je ferai mieux de finir mes autres fic avant d'en commencer d'autres. Rien de spécial ... si ce n'est idée tordue  
**Rating:** Attassion, lime à la fin !!!  
**Pairing:** gniarf gniarf .. un beau couple inédit ... je dit ? Je dit pas ? ... allez je dit pas   
**Disclaimer:** gribouille des trucs pas nets sur un papier ...donc, si je me marie avec Asada, et en calculant bien mon coup, avec partage des biens et tout et tout, je peux m'arranger pour choper deux trois bishis pour mon usage personnel ... oué oué oué se replonge dans ses délires  
**Notes:** un grand merci à Zif, ma béta/ex-sempai-bis/sensei/collègue-hayamazakiste pour ses corrections autant du point de vue orthographique que grammatical et contenu/incohérences ... parce qu'elle a du mérite, mes brouillons et premières versions ont vraiment de quoi se suicider ... tu fais un boulot extra sensei de mwa !!  
Merci aussi à Inco et Lilith pour m'avoir aussi corrigé pendant le cours de philo (genre, on a que ça à faire).

**  
  
03**   


  
  
Bon, c'était quoi encore ce merdier, est-ce que quelqu'un savait par le plus grand des hasards ce qu'il se passait sur cette foutue place.  
Takaiwa se prit la tête entre les mains, regrettant finalement de s'être laissé aller au niveau de sa consommation d'alcool. Jamais encore il n'avait eu de visions. Bon, ok, des éléphants roses en tutu dansant la samba sur l'air de Saturday Night Fever à la limite, mais surtout pas ses coéquipiers jouant à James Bond et se faufilant parmi les ombres le tout à deux heures du matin ... bah ... il fallait une première à tout.  
Il repoussa d'un coup de coude expert, et pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'il s'était installé à côté, celui qui lui avait gracieusement offert ces traîtresses de bières avant de se lever en direction de l'arrière de la scène.  
Tout en marchant d'un pas assuré qui le rassura finalement quant à sa sobriété, le blond se prit à imaginer divers scénarios expliquant les allées et venues de Naruse et Minowa sur la grand-place.  
Peut-être qu'ils le trompaient ... non, impossible, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Il fallait vraiment qu'il réfléchisse avant de penser ... enfin, dit comme ça, ça paraissait totalement stupide ...  
Le capitaine d'Hayamazaki arriva à hauteur de la scène, la coutourna rapidement et s'arrêta net en voyant la scène qui se jouait derrière.  
Minowa, son guitariste et un type bizarre avec des fringues à chier conversaient entre eux, mais aucune trace du défenseur.  
Restant caché dans le tournant, à l'abri sous les micros et enceintes, le blond tendit fort peu élégamment l'oreille pour saisir ce qui se disait.   
  


  
###  


  
  
Saki leva la tête en voyant arriver Minowa vers eux. Il retint un soupir de soulagement pour en sortir un autre, plus exaspéré.   
  
"- Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais, il s'approcha du châtain, on t'attendait !"   
  
"- Ouais j'ai eu un problème, fais pas chier ... l'essentiel c'est que je sois là, non ?"   
  
D'un geste lent, Hiro se retourna vers les deux adolescents, désignant le basketteur d'un mouvement arrogant du menton.   
"- C'est lui ? Il a ce que tu nous dois ?"   
  
"- Lui, tu peux lui parler directement, ça t'arrachera pas la gueule !", grogna Tetsuro dans un de ses élans particuliers d'amabilité.   
  
"- Je vois pas pourquoi je te donnerai plus d'importance que tu n'en as."   
  
Serrant les poings, Minowa fit un pas en direction du contact, prêt à lui apprendre la vie à grands coups de lattes dans la face avant de se prendre lui-même un coup dans l'avant-bras. Pas bien méchant, mais suffisemment significatif de l'état d'esprit de son responsable.   
  
"- Fais pas le con, c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin ... et donne-moi le paquet !"   
  
L'échange se fit rapidement entre Hiro et le brun sous l'oeil suspicieux de Tetsuro et celui indiscret de Satoru toujours planqué. Saki était sur les nerfs, pas loin de péter une durite, tandis que son ainé semblait profiter de la situation qui tournait pour une fois à son avantage. Il planta son regard dans celui du guitariste.   
  
"- La prochaine fois tu feras mieux !"   
  
"- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, je m'en assurerai ...", murmura Saki, acerbe.   
  
Dans ses yeux se jouait un sanglant remake de Terminator où toutes les cibles étaient à l'effigie du jeune homme débraillé. Le musicien sourit à faire peur en s'imaginant un lance-roquette dans les bras, charcutant et cramant celui qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de regarder des stupidités sur le petit écran, ça lui flinguait complètement ce qui lui restait de neurones encore potables.  
Reprenant son sérieux, il fixa froidement Hiro.   
  
"- Et maintenant ... je ne te retiens pas."   
  
En d'autres termes : "dégage !".   
Tetsuro , un peu plus loin, camoufla un baillement par un ricanement peu amical, ignorant totalement le regard de tueur qu'il reçut en retour. Fréquenter Naruse les trois quart de la semaine lui avait appris à ne plus se soucier des yeux revolver ... surtout des petits calibres comme celui-ci.   
  


  
###  


  
  
Takaiwa ne comprenait rien. D'accord, il n'était pas un génie en sociologie, mais tout de même, cette situation lui paraissait bien compliquée, même pour une personne mentalement normalement constituée. Il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre tout ce qui se disait mais suffisamment pour savoir que Minowa lui avait caché des choses, et que cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point.  
Le reste était plus ou moins passé à la trappe.  
Le blond rumina un instant dans son coin sur ce qu'il devait faire, ou plutôt ce qu'il voulait faire. Décidant finalement que toute cette histoire méritait de devenir encore plus complexe, il sortit de l'ombre dans un grand fracas caractéristique de quelqu'un qui n'a pas vu les fils traînant par terre, et afficha son plus beau sourire à l'adresse de son coéquipier.  
Tetsuro se sentit soudainement très con. Puis son caractère naturel reprit le dessus et, une petite veine saillant sur son front, il ouvrit la bouche pour manifester son mécontentement:   
  
"- Putain merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Takaiwa !!"   
  
"- Au hasard, on est venu ensemble, je comptais repartir de la même manière."   
  
Pas dupe, le châtain roula des yeux à l'intention de son capitaine espérant qu'il comprendrait que ce n'était pas le moment de faire son petit numéro habituel et que s'il pouvait retourner d'où il venait ça ne dérangerait personne. Malheureusement pour lui, le blond avait déjà une autre idée en tête.   
  
"- Tu m'as l'air en bonne compagnie, dis-moi !"   
  
"- Naruse est pas là ?" , aboya l'attaquant.   
  
"- Pourquoi, tu voudrais ?"   
  
Minowa grogna un instant. La présence du défenseur aurait uniquement servi à occuper le blond, à l'éloigner aussi. S'il se rappelait bien, son capitaine avait déclaré son intérêt pour Asakura un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et il ne devait surtout pas se passer quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Ça deviendrait mauvais pour son karma ...   
  
"- Fous le camp !"   
  
"- S'il-te-plait !", corrigea Takaiwa avec amusement.   
  
"- Tetsuuu... , totalement sûr de lui, le musicien s'avança vers Minowa posa sa tête au-dessus de son épaule et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de reprendre plus fort, ... Tu nous présentes ?"   
  
Le châtain observa successivement Hiro qui se faisait tranquillement la malle -un boulet de plus en moins pensa-t'il- , Saki qui jouait négligemment avec le porte-clés accroché à sa ceinture puis Satoru qui souriait largement, apparemment fier et ravi de son intervention. Il sentit avec justesse qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher ce qui menaçait de se produire, manifestement, Asakura était aussi attiré par Takaiwa, que Takaiwa par Asakura. Il imaginait déjà les deux adolescents dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se força à penser à autre chose, il ne voulait rien savoir.  
Dépassé, il secoua la tête, après tout ... qu'ils se démerdent ...   
  
"- Tu es assez grand pour ça je suppose, il se dégagea du brun et adressa un vague signe de tête a son capitaine avant de repartir vers la place, à demain Takaiwa ... et fais pas trop de folies de ton corps on a entraînement !"  
  
Un ricanement propre au châtain s'éleva dans la nuit et le blond se prit la tête entre les mains. Quel manque total de subtilité !  
De son côté, le guitariste profita de ce que le nouveau venu ne le regarde plus pour se permettre de le détailler. C'était le fameux type repéré quelque temps auparavant ... le blond tchatcheur ... de près il semblait encore plus appétissant. Il avait hâte de goûter les effluves de sa peau moite et dénudée.  
D'après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il avait ses chances sur ce coup-là, le seul problème -si ça en était réellement un- était qu'il connaissait Minowa. Le brun restait persuadé que s'il se le tapait dans la soirée ou à un autre moment, le châtain lui en voudrait énormément ... mais pour tout dire, il s'en foutait comme de sa première capote, il ne lui devait rien, c'était même plutôt le contraire ... du moins il en était convaincu.   
  
"- Alors ... d'où tu connais Tetsu ?"   
  
"- On est dans le même bahut ..."   
  
"- Il a parlé d'entraînement ... de basket ?"   
  
"- _Pas vrai qu'il va me parler de Minowa toute la nuit_ ... hum, oui ... je suis le capitaine de l'équipe ... ce type a un problème avec toutes les formes d'autorité alors je m'en prends plein la gueule à tous les coups."   
  
"- Héhé ... ça ne m'étonne pas trop ... , il se fixèrent longuement se demandant qui ferait le premier pas, ... tu fais quoi ce soir ?"   
  
"- Rien de bien intéressant ... , un sourire aguicheur se dessina le long de ses lèvres, pourquoi ... tu as quelque chose à me proposer ?"   
  
"- ... Peut-être ..."  
  


  
###  


  
  
Minowa était furieux.   
Furieux contre Saki pour lui avoir donné rencard dans un endroit aussi accessible à n'importe qui d'un peu curieux.   
Furieux contre Satoru pour s'être royalement incrusté dans une conversation à laquelle il n'appartenait pas.  
Furieux contre Takumi pour ne pas avoir été présent et parce que de toute manière il ne pouvait pas le supporter et que, quoiqu'il se passe, tout serait toujours de sa faute.   
Et furieux ... contre lui même pour diverses raisons, la première étant son manque de vigilance ...  
La seule chose qu'il pouvait maintenant faire c'était espérer que Asakura et Takaiwa se contenteraient seulement de baiser un bon coup sans chercher à se revoir après. Et il y avait de fortes chances pour que son voeu soit exaucé, connaissant les moeurs plutôt légères des deux intéressés.  
En même temps, pourquoi vouloir leur empêcher tout contact ?  
Le châtain secoua la tête et traversa la grande rue sans regarder.   
Eh bien ... Saki apportait en guise de dot des emmerdes plus grosses que lui, impossible de s'en sortir indemne ...  
Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le ronronnement de plus en plus proche d'un moteur sur sa gauche. Les feux de signalisation indiquaient qu'il n'était pas autorisé à traverser. Tetsuro se sentit soudain accroché par son col et tiré en arrière. Les yeux ébahis, il vit plus qu'il ne regarda la voiture dépasser l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle roulait si vite ...  
Les mots moururent dans sa bouche.   
  
"- MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ? ... je sais même pas pourquoi je pose la question, la réponse me parait évidente !"   
  
"- Naruse ? ... , le châtain se reprit bien vite, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ... tu me suis ? Dégage !"   
  
"- _Il dira pas merci, connard_ ... tu passes ton temps à dire aux autres de se tirer ... mais t'as jamais pensé que c'était toi qui était de trop ?"  
  
"- Mais je t'ai rien demandé _argh, les boules quand même_ ... tu me cherches ?"   
  
Le brun esquissa un demi-sourire moqueur.   
  
"- Tu t'excites pour un rien, c'en est presque admirable !"   
  
En temps normal, Satoru se serait interposé entre les deux joueurs, calmant le jeu d'une plaisanterie douteuse ou d'un regard appuyé vers l'un ou l'autre. Lorsqu'il n'était pas là, Inoue prenait la relève d'une main de maître ... et puis, les seuls moment où Takumi et Tetsuro devaient se retrouver ensemble étaient pendant les cours et le basket.  
Il évitaient soigneusement tout autre contact, et n'étaient jamais laissés seuls l'un en face de l'autre ... jusqu'à ce jour.   
  
"- Naruse, sa voix devint dangereusement sourde et basse, ... ça fait un moment que j'attends de pouvoir te démolir proprement la gueule ... ne me donne pas une raison de plus de le faire maintenant !"   
  
"- Tu dis ça parce que tu sais que tu vas te faire aplatir, fanfaronna le défenseur, ... ou c'est juste que tu es soudainement devenu allergique à la violence gratuite ?"   
  
La brutalité du coup de poing dans son estomac lui arracha un cri étouffé, et sans même se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, Takumi se retrouva le cul sur le béton à cracher ses tripes, le châtain le surplombant un air supérieur plaqué au visage.   
  
"- Bordel ..., le brun avala une grande goulée d'air dardant son regard assassin sur celui qui venait de le frapper, ... si tu feintes la connerie t'es vraiment doué !"   
  
Décidant de ne pas en finir sur cet échec, le défenseur posa rapidement ses mains juste derrière les genoux de Tetsuro, les forcant à plier et le fit basculer en avant. Voyant que l'autre tendait ses bras devant lui pour amortir sa chute, Naruse déclencha le plan B et lui décocha un savant coup de genou dans l'entrejambe, ce qui, par pur réflexe anatomique, ramena les dits bras vers le point de collision.  
Et dans un élan parfait, Minowa se mangea élégamment l'asphalte par les narines.   
  
"- Bouffe ça."  
  
Par mesure de sûreté, le brun préféra s'éloigner et roula sur lui-même, mettant ainsi deux petits mètres entre lui et l'attaquant. Un coup de chance que l'autre ne lui soit pas tombé dessus en se ramassant, qui sait ce qui se serait passé si ça avait été le cas. Naruse se demanda si la situation aurait pu dégénérer encore plus.   
  
"- Tu vas crever !!", articula le châtain.  
  
"- Je crois que ça suffit ... , il se massa doucement les côtes, appuyé contre un mur sur le trottoir, ... tu pisses le sang _et j'ai mal au bide ..._"   
  
Minowa se releva péniblement. Il s'essuya le nez et les joues d'un revers de main négligé et renifla un bon coup.   
  
"- Ça suffit pas pour moi !"   
  
"- Mais t'es vraiment une brute !! ... , le coeur battant, il chuchota presque, ... tu connaissais le chanteur."   
  
C'était une affirmation.   
  
"- Quoi, mais de quoi tu causes ... détourne pas le problème !!"   
  
Toujours assis par terre, le brun leva les yeux sur son coéquipier. Bien sûr qu'il détournait le problème, mais pouvait-il en être autrement ?  
Il n'avait pas réellement envie de continuer à se battre, à cette heure-ci ... et dans cet endroit.   
  
"- Je t'ai vu ... avec lui ... et Takaiwa."   
  
"- Génial ... , marmonna le plus jeune, ... Naruse fouille-merde, y manquait plus que ça au tableau pour compléter le charmant cercle de tordus qui compose mon entourage ..."   
  


  
###  


  
_  
/Flash-back, neuf mois auparavant/_   
  
"- Hey Minowa ! Y a un type qui veut te voir derrière le gymnase ... il dit que c'est important !"   
  
"- J'suis occupé ... ça se voit pas ?"   
  
D'un geste de la main, Tetsuro fit signe à Takashi de venir le rejoindre sur le terrain. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'entraîne pour pas se laisser distancer par Naruse. Pour une fois que cet abruti ne squattait pas le terrain, il comptait bien en profiter pour améliorer sa technique d'attaque et le latter au prochain match.   
  
"- Mais ... , il se tût devant le regard excédé du châtain, ... oh et puis merde ... du moment que le message est passé."   
  
Avec l'air satisfait de quelqu'un qui a réussi à repousser un troupeau de taureaux rien qu'à la force des bras, Minowa regarda l'adolescent repartir en sens inverse, puis sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose.   
  
"- Euh ... attend !! C'était qui ?"   
  
"- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ..."   
  
"- Il était comment ?"   
  
"- Pas très grand ... brun, les cheveux en pétard ... ah ouais, et il avait une guitare dans le dos ! T'as des potes mucisiens toi ?"   
  
"- T'occupe ! Garde-moi ça Takashi !!"   
  
Passant précipitamment le ballon à son coéquipier, Tetsuro sortit en quatrième vitesse de la salle de sport et en fit le tour jusqu'au grillage à l'arrière. Il adopta un pas plus nonchalant pour approcher celui qui l'attendait.   
  
"- J'ai failli m'impatienter ..."   
  
"- Tu veux quoi ?"   
  
"- Tu ne m'as pas oublié à ce que je vois, il sourit, ... j'ai besoin de toi."   
  
"- Pour quoi faire ... , méfiant, il scruta le brun d'un oeil polaire emprunté à Takumi, ... et puis ... qui te dit que je t'aiderai ?"   
  
Le guitariste se renfrogna quelques instants. Manifestement, le châtain en face de lui se trouvait en meilleure possession de ses moyens que lors de leur première rencontre. Qu'importe, il aurait ce qu'il désirait, comme toujours.   
  
"- Voyons Tetsuuu, il insista volontairement sur la dernière syllabe, ravi de constater que cela faisait se crisper le basketteur, ... tu me dois quelque chose .."  
  
"- Je te dois rien du tout."   
  
"- Jusqu'ici j'ai tenu ma langue ... ça pourrait changer ..."   
  
"- Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fout !"   
  
Un peu plus loin, une ombre les observait.  
Naruse avait été retardé, ce matin-là, à cause de son bus pris dans les embouteillages et lorsqu'il était arrivé, Inoue et Minowa s'entraînaient déjà. Ou plutôt, Inoue faisait le pied de grue au milieu du terrain et Minowa brillait par son absence sur le-dit terrain. Le brun n'avait pas dû aller bien loin pour retrouver l'attaquant et le découvrir en pleine conversation avec un adolescent de leur âge, tiens donc ... il avait des amis, ... étonnant.   
Là ou il était, il n'entendait pas grand chose, pour ne pas dire rien du tout, mais il put tout de même observer à loisir les traits du mystérieux interlocuteur.   
Puis, décidant qu'après tout il n'avait rien à foutre de la vie du châtain, il retourna jusqu'au gymnase, évitant autant que possible de marcher dans les flaques de boues -chose qu'il n'avait pas fait à l'aller, ses pompes pouvaient en témoigner- du sol spongieux. Dans la salle,Takashi était seul, eh bien, il jouerait avec.   
  
"- Inoue !! Un petit un contre un, ça te dit ?"   
  
"- Hum, il hésita un instant mais sut -pour une fois- prendre parti pour son intérêt, ... ok ... je commence !"   
  
Naruse esquissa un sourire en imaginant la gueule de Minowa lorsqu'il reviendrait.   
  
_/Fin du flash back/  
  
_

  
###  


  
  
Takaiwa laissa échapper un soupir victorieux lorsque le chanteur le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui pour l'embrasser avidement. Ses doigts agrippèrent la ceinture de cuir noir, frôlant parfois la peau en dessous.  
Les présentations avaient été de courte durée, chacun des deux adolescents sachant précisément ce dont il avait envie, et comment l'obtenir. Le brun, sous les regards pénétrants de Satoru, avait entamé les préliminaires, le reste s'était alors naturellement enchaîné.  
Rompant le baiser, Saki descendit lentement le long de la gorge palpitante du basketteur, il se colla encore plus contre lui et sa main se posa sur sa cuisse avant de frôler son entrejambe brulante.   
  
"- J'espère que tu es endurant ..." , murmura-t-il à Satoru d'une voix suave, annonçant ainsi le programme pour la nuit.   
  
Sans attendre de réponse, il s'agenouilla devant Takaiwa, enserra ses hanches de ses bras nus et releva son visage extatique ... un véritable appel à la luxure, pensa le blond.   
Le plus âgé des deux adolescents arqua le dos lorsqu'il sentit une langue se balader sur le bas de son ventre, et enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure humide de son cadet, se crispant et se décrispant au rythme que lui imposaient les arabesques sur sa peau frémissante.   
Asakura se félicita mentalement des réactions particulièrement flatteuses de son futur amant, et décida de pousser le jeu un peu plus loin. D'un geste, il fit sauter le bouton puis la braguette du blond et passa deux doigts de chaque côté sous son boxer, lui imprimant un léger mouvement vers le bas. Le futal large du basketteur glissa sur ses hanches et s'arrêta à mi-cuisse, soutenu par le léger écart de ses jambes. Satoru se tortilla, enfonça ses ongles dans la nuque du brun l'incitant à ne pas s'arrêter.   
  
"- Doucement ..., il rigola amusé par l'empressement de Satoru, ... on a toute la nuit devant nous."   
  
Il souleva le tissu du sous-vêtement pour finalement le baisser complètement , libérant alors l'érection déja bien avancée du blond.   
Aussi léger qu'une libellule, il déposa ses lèvres à l'intérieur des cuisses en une série de baisers furtifs, presque imperceptibles, avant d'arriver sur le bout du gland à la grande satisfaction de son propriétaire. D'un coup de langue voluptueux, il arracha un gémissement de pur plaisir à son partenaire, puis s'empressa de le faire remplacer par un cri presque étranglé en prenant le membre en entier dans sa bouche. Il suça tendrement la peau, mordillant parfois, fit jouer ses doigts sur ses cuisses, juste en dessous des fesses fermes et galbées du basketteur.   
Ce dernier se laissa aller contre le mur, la tête renversée en arrière, la respiration saccadée, toujours accroché à la chevelure d'Asakura.   
Putain ce que ça faisait du bien ! Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-on pas taillé de pipe correcte ... ? Une éternité lui semblait-il.   
Les caresses habiles du guitariste provoquaient en lui des petits sursauts convulsifs de plaisir contenu. Il se mordit la lèvre, manquerait plus qu'il hurle alors que la place juste à côté ne s'était pas encore désemplie des spectateurs. Il expira longuement, se vidant de toutes ses frustrations du moment, au diable les cours, l'entraînement et ses bonnes résolutions à peine esquissées, ses pensées ne se résumaient plus qu'à l'adolescent en dessous de lui, à ses mains, à sa bouche, à sa chaleur animale, à ses mouvements à la fois brusques et incroyablement doux.  
Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit ses jambes trembler de plus en plus violemment qu'il sembla se souvenir de la réalité et de l'endroit où ils s'apprêtaient à baiser. Il ricana; le musicien de hard se tapant un de ses fans en backstage après un concert déchainé, c'était vraiment un putain de cliché. Il ne manquait plus que quelques lignes et un joint partagés pour faire bonne mesure.   
  
"- A ...arrête .... arrête ..."  
  
Saki resserra sa prise autour de la taille du blond, peu enclin à le laisser filer comme ça.   
  
"- 'Rête ... tu fais qu ..., un gémissement coula à travers sa gorge et il tenta de repousser Asakura tout en l'enjoignant à continuer, ... dé ... gaage !"   
  
Agacé par les gestes pour le moins contradictoires de Satoru, le brun fini par délaisser le membre toujours tendu pour revenir au niveau du nombril. Il plaqua son front contre le ventre musclé et mouillé de Takaiwa et murmura sur un ton particulièrement mordant:   
  
"- Bon, tu veux quoi ? Je vais pas suivre tes caprices jusqu'à ce que tu te décides ... c'est maintenant ... ou jamais."   
  
Le basketteur ferma les paupières et se laissa glisser le long du mur froid.   
  
"- Pas ici ... je veux pas me faire choper pour atteinte à la pudeur ... ou quelque chose comme ça."   
  
"- Ah ouais, il le fixa, une lueur diabolique dans les yeux, ... ça t'excite pas ?"   
  
"- Pas vraiment, non .."   
  
"- ... Tant pis."   
  
Attrapant le blond par la nuque, Saki l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de se remettre debout, un masque impassible camouflant son visage. Il se tourna vers Takaiwa, toujours par terre et lui tendit une main censée l'aider à se relever si elle n'avait pas été aussi éloignée.   
  
"- Tu crois peut-être que d'où je suis je peux l'attraper ?"   
  
"- Pas du tout."   
  
"- Enfoiré !"   
  
"- Tes mots doux me donnent une trique d'enfer ma puce ..."   
  
"- Ravi de l'apprendre, marmonna le blond un poil vexé, ... on va où ?"  
  
Pendant que le guitariste faisait mine de réfléchir, il se remit sur ses deux pieds et renfila son boxer puis son baggy, pleurnichant mentalement du fait que -pour des raisons purement hormonales- il était bien trop serré dans ses fringues.   
  
"- Finir ce qu'on a commencé ailleurs, voyons."   
  
"- ... _ça m'avance vachement_ ..."   
  
Regrettant encore de s'être arrêté, il emboîta le pas au brun. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

> > _  
  
À suivre .._   
  
[mars 2004]


	4. chapitre 04

**Auteuse:** Howan  
**Base:** I'll   
**Titre:** Je te tiens  
**Chapitre:** 04  
**Genre:** je ferai mieux de finir mes autres fic avant d'en commencer d'autres. Rien de spécial ... si ce n'est idée tordue  
**Rating:** ... boaf pas pire que d'habitude !  
**Pairing:** gniarf gniarf .. un beau couple inédit ... je dis ? Je dis pas ? ... allez je dis pas   
**Disclaimer:** gribouille des trucs pas nets sur un papier ...donc, si je me marie avec Asada, et en calculant bien mon coup, avec partage des biens et tout et tout, je peux m'arranger pour choper deux trois bishis pour mon usage personnel ... oué oué oué se replonge dans ses délires  
**Notes:** un grand merci à Zif, ma béta/ex-sempai-bis/sensei/collègue-hayamazakiste pour ses corrections autant du point de vue orthographique que grammatical et contenu/incohérences ... parce qu'elle a du mérite, mes brouillons et premières versions ont vraiment de quoi se suicider ... d'ailleurs à chaque fois que je vois le rouge des fautes, je déprime .  
Merci aussi à Inco pour sa relecture attentive.

_Gyaaaaaaaah 'Sil ... t'es ma première review sur ... alors rien que pour toi je met la suite en ligne !!!_

****

****

**04**

Takaiwa s'était attendu à ce que le brun le conduise chez lui, mais manifestement, ce dernier avait une autre idée en tête.   
Cela l'embêtait un peu. Le blond n'était pas du genre à baiser en public, il préférait une place tranquille loin des regards indiscrets -voire carrément déplacés-, malheureusement, Saki semblait apprécier la proximité d'éléments étrangers lors de ses ébats. Et lui comme un con, il suivait.   
En même temps, il ne voulait pas rater sa chance et rien que la perspective de devoir se finir tout seul à la main dans sa piaule le déprimait largement.  
Ils s'étaient installés vers le fond du bar où Asakura l'avait guidé. Satoru s'était alors étonné de voir quelque chose d'encore ouvert à cette heure-ci.

"- Tu prends quoi ?"

"- M'en fout, ce que tu veux ..."

Le brun eut un haussement de sourcil perplexe devant l'attitude blasée du basketteur, puis, sans se soucier davantage de ses états d'âme -après tout, il n'était pas là pour ça- il se leva pour aller prendre la commande, laissant seul Takaiwa. Ce dernier étala ses jambes sous la table et s'étira de tout son long; pas question de s'endormir, ça ferait mauvais effet.  
Après quelques minutes, le brun finit par revenir, deux verres emplis d'une substance douteuse à la main, et se posa en face de lui.

"- ... C'est quoi ?"

Il désigna la boisson d'un bref battement de cils.

"- Goûte .."

Alors qu'il avançait prudemment la main pour saisir ce qui ressemblait à de l'alcool, Saki en profita pour se rapprocher et l'embrasser dans le bas du cou, juste à la naissance de l'épaule. Le blond frissonna, mais loin de le repousser, l'attira au contraire contre lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille gracile. La banquette était suffisamment large pour les accueillir tous les deux, et Asakura -qui avait sans doute choisi le bar et la place en connaissance de cause- ne se gêna pas pour monter sur les genoux de son amant, face à lui, ses cuisses encadrant possessivement les hanches du blond.

"- Tu ne bois pas ?", s'étonna le blond.

"- J'ai mieux ... ,il se pencha pour frôler les lèvres de Takaiwa, ... et toi ?"

"- Huuum ..."

Satoru sourit et captura la bouche du guitariste. Il suça avec une sorte de dévotion passionnée -presque brutale- sa langue insolente, dévora pendant plusieurs longues secondes sa moue exquise de ses baisers.La main du brun se referma sur la sienne, et il le sentit se relever, libérant ses jambes d'un poids certain mais agréable.

Encore une fois il le suivit à travers les tables, évitant comme il pouvait les coins et les pieds de chaises qui semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour lui entraver le chemin, puis referma la porte des chiottes -leur destination finale- sur eux.  
C'est alors que Saki observa une fois de plus le blond, mais de manière plus attentive que sur la place du concert. Il faisait une petite tête de plus que lui, bien bâti et indéniablement séduisant, à sa manière; un visage aux contours bien dessinés, éclairé d'un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui, un sourire non feint, plein d'assurance. Il posa ses doigts sur ses épaules, appréciant leur courbe et la façon dont les muscles roulaient sous la peau à chaque infime mouvement.  
Puis il traça les lignes et le creux de ses os de ses pouces agiles, se colla contre le corps moite et délicieusement ardent près de lui, si fort qu'il le sentit suffoquer et expirer une plainte enivrante de protestation. Il le fit taire d'un baiser.   
Empêtré dans toutes ces sensations, Takaiwa ferma les yeux, tentant de se focaliser uniquement sur les ondulations d'Asakura contre son bassin. Ce n'était pas suffisant.  
Le brun sentit confusément qu'il lui saisissait le poignet, positionnant lestement sa main sur la bosse de son entrejambe. Plutôt complaisant, il caressa avec ferveur et insistance le membre du basketteur à travers le tissu de son baggy, se flattant des sons étouffés qu'il arrachait à son propriétaire. Il s'approcha de son oreille:

"- Je veux te faire hurler ... je veux te sentir trembler contre moi ..."

"- Rien que ça ..."

Rendu frénétique par le désir, Satoru se pressa contre le guitariste, faisant passer sa cuisse à l'intérieur des siennes jusqu'à frôler son sexe douloureusement enflé. Ses mains explorèrent librement le torse, les flancs de Saki avant de s'en prendre à son polo, se battant un moment avec les longues manches, arrachant presque les coutures de ses gestes impatients.  
S'ensuivit alors une étrange soumission du musicien qui laissa le blond esquisser à loisir d'aléatoires ornements de salive sur sa poitrine laiteuse. Saki ensevelit avec ravissement ses doigts dans la crinière ambrée de son amant d'une nuit, et massa avec une application distraite, presque machinale, la nuque et le crâne de celui-ci, l'encourageant à descendre encore plus bas dans ses attouchements.  
Takaiwa ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, et déboutonna rapidement le jeans du brun, le faisant glisser le long de ses hanches étroites. Il laissa échapper une grimace faussement impressionnée en constatant la surchauffe technique, se prit une aimable claque sur le front puis se fit pardonner de sa moquerie en déposant ses lèvres sur le renflement du boxer passagèrement étriqué de son cadet.

"- Vas-y ... ,j'en peux plus !"

Le blond sourit, tout disposé à lui rendre les faveurs dont il avait profité un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, mais gardant bien en tête le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de bénéficier du bouquet final, et qu'il comptait bien rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au guitariste en face de lui.  
Alors qu'il se penchait physiquement sur le problème, un écho de bramement plus ou moins viril -mais franchement beurré- retentit juste derrière la porte où ils squattaient.  
Satoru se figea, les mains bloquées sur les reins du brun. Il releva la tête et croisa son regard aux pupilles dilatées. Le guitariste entrouvrit la bouche sur un soupir muet d'encouragement, incitant le blond à ignorer ce qui se passait autour, à continuer là où il s'était subitement -et pour son plus grand déplaisir- arrêté.

"- T'attends quoi ?", chuchota-t-il, légèrement agacé.

"- ... C'est qui à côté ...?"

"- On s'en fout, il émit un grognement insistant, ... continue bordel !"

Les voix s'élevèrent à nouveau, des blagues salaces couvrirent la musique en sourdine provenant du bar. Un coup violent ébranla la porte en bois déjà bien abîmée par le temps et les mauvais traitements des soulards en quête de soulagement.

"- Hey ! Faut que je pisse !, l'homme -apparemment trentenaire- s'acharna sur la poignée, ... OH ! Ouvrez cette putain de porte, sales pédés !"

"- Va te faire sucer ailleurs connard.", répliqua Saki aussi froidement que son erection brûlante le lui permettait.

Quelques diverses et banales grossièretés fusèrent encore pendant deux ou trois minutes avant que les intrus ne ressortent pour aller cuver et tirer leur coup dans un endroit plus propice et apte à leur fournir un acceuil chaleureux.  
Le brun renifla avec mépris; il détestait ce genre de type qui vous injuriait par devant sous prétexte d'une certaine bonne moralité -enfin, ce qui tentait à s'en rapprocher-, et vous enculait vigoureusement par derrière. À remarquer qu'il n'aimait pas grand chose de la société dans laquelle il vivait à part peut-être critiquer cette-dite société, et il s'en donnait à coeur joie.  
Il se baissa vers le capitaine d'Hayamazaki qui n'avait pas moufté de toute l'altercation, lissant de manière presque tendre ses mèches fauves et indisciplinées. Au moins celui-ci lui plaisait ...

"- Reprend ... là où tu en étais ...", réclama le musicien avec une moue adorable.

"- ... Non, Takaiwa se redressa, ... je ne crois pas ... que ..."

"- Quoi ... ?!"

"- J'veux continuer ... mais pas ici."

"- Mais t'es chiant comme mec ! ... ça fait deux fois que tu me pètes une crise, on va pas bouger toutes les cinq minutes non plus !!"

"- Non, mais t'as vu où tu m'embarques aussi ? Autant monter sur le podium et rameuter tout le quartier, y aura pas une énorme différence !"

"- Et si moi j'ai envie de baiser ici ... ?"

Dans un silence auquel il était peu habitué, Satoru prit un temps pour considérer la question et formuler une réponse adéquate à la situation pour le moins embarrassante. Il appréciait beaucoup le contact du brun ...non, c'était plus que ça, il voulait absolument se le faire. En cet instant, il réfléchissait à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent avec son bas-ventre, et celui-ci lui dictait sournoisement de retourner son amant contre le mur et de le prendre dans l'instant sans plus se soucier de l'environnement peu harmonieux dans lequel ils étaient.   
Comprenant cela, le brun attrapa sa chemise entre ses doigts, rapprochant le corps du basketteur du sien, bouillant, jusqu'à ne laisser qu'un espace infime de circulation d'air entre eux deux. Sa main passa sous le vêtement pour se poser dans le creux de la taille du blond, faisant frémir ce dernier.

"- Je te préviens, grinça-t-il les yeux fixés sur les clavicules dénudées de Satoru, que si tu te casses d'ici sans me finir je ne te laisserai pas de seconde chance."

"- ..."

"- C'est maintenant ou jamais ..., il plongea son regard dans celui indécis du blond, ... Takaiwa."

"- Pfff, il sourit largement, ... j'aime pas le chantage ..."

Occultant la réplique qui lui était adressée, Saki attira son amant dans ses bras avant de lui rouler avec énergie et conviction le plus beau patin de sa vie.   
Les deux adolescents se pressèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre dans la cabine étroite et aux odeurs plus que suspectes. Sachant où trouver son plaisir, le blond profita pleinement et aussi longtemps qu'il le put du baiser, ne le rompant à contre-coeur que pour reprendre son souffle et accessoirement faire valoir ses droits.

"- Tu n'as pas répondu."

"- Toi non plus ...", rétorqua Asakura.

Ils échangèrent un coup d'oeil entendu et mêlèrent une énième fois leurs langues avides

###

Le lendemain matin fut très dur pour chacun des trois joueurs. Naruse débarqua dans la classe la gueule enfarinée et des valises de trois kilomètres sous les yeux, son air renfermé habituel faisant stratégiquement fuir ses camarades de classes du sexe féminin un poil trop entreprenantes. Et dire que le soir même il était invité chez Satoru, jamais il ne survivrai.  
Presque résigné, il balança plus qu'il ne posa son sac sur la table, et s'affala gracieusement sur sa chaise tout en soupirant bruyamment et avec un ras-le-bol ostensible.   
Les paupières à demi closes, il scanna le reste de la pièce à la recherche de son capitaine. Un sourire mauvais éclaira son visage fatigué lorsqu'il aperçu Minowa qui arborait une magnifique égratignure lui parcourant la face du front au menton. Au moins il n'avait pas perdu sa soirée.   
Lentement, alors qu'il continuait à scruter les rangs, il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, les yeux vitreux, la bouche presque entrouverte sur un mince filet de bave. Il était réellement crevé. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas énormément dormi, même après être rentré chez lui; cette histoire avec le châtain le taraudait un peu ... un peu beaucoup même.  
Un poids tiède pesa soudain sur ses genoux et deux bras amicaux -voire un peu plus- lui entourèrent les épaules.

"- Takaiwa ! Vire de là !"

"- Bonjour mon ange, bien dormi ?"

"- Je t'ai dit de dégager !"

"- T'as pas oublié pour ce soir ?"

"- Casse-toi !"

"- Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser ..."

"- Je t'aurais prévenu."

Avec un flegme né d'une grande expérience, Takumi détendit ses jambes presque à l'horizontale et observa calmement son coéquipier se casser la figure en arrière, se relever avec panache -enfin, ce qui y ressemblait-, grogner un instant pour la forme et finalement se rasseoir avec une grâce certaine sur la chaise voisine.

"- Avec accessoire ? Pas de problème ...", déclara-t-il avec ironie.

"- Boulet."

"- Ouais je vais finir par le savoir ..."

Le brun marmonna quelques commentaires peu gratifiants à l'égard de Satoru, puis se rassit correctement lorsque le professeur fit son apparition, sa serviette à la main et une mine tout à fait réjouie propre à un enseignant digne de ce nom.   
Tandis que les autres élèves sortaient consciencieusement leurs affaires en vue de travailler -ou de faire semblant pour certains- le capitaine de l'équipe d'Hayamazaki se prit à loucher de manière presque inconsciente sur son coéquipier à la mine renfrognée. Il avait une sale envie de baiser, sur place et dans l'instant ... ça le démangeait sec !  
Enfin, il ne pensait pas vraiment à se faire le défenseur, juste un petit peu quoi ...   
Il se corrigea mentalement; Pas touche à son pote !   
Jamais, avec lui, il ne se permettrait d'aller plus loin qu'une simple allusion ou un geste de fraternité aigue, Takumi lui faisait confiance sur ce point -du moins l'espérait-il-. Mais cela n'empêchait absolument pas le fait qu'il soit ce que l'on appelle couramment une bombe sexuelle attisant beaucoup d'envies et pas forcément des plus recommandables.  
Ce dernier sembla se rendre compte du regard insistant du blond -sans pour autant saisir le fond de sa pensée- et remua nerveusement sur son siège, avant de couler un regard agacé à son intention. Il chuchota:

"- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?"

"- ..._ on touche avec les yeux_ , il le fixa mortellement sérieux, ... faut que je baise."

"- ... Ta charmante virée de cette nuit t'a pas suffit ... ?"  
Leur petite conversation fût interrompue par l'annonce de la leçon du jour, et Takumi se pencha sur son bloc pour noter le titre et accessoirement le plan et les références dans le livre; il n'aurait plus qu'à aller y récupérer les notes si jamais il venait à décrocher, chose qui risquait d'arriver sans attendre. De son côté, Satoru fit de même, quoiqu'avec un poil moins de conviction. Il attendit patiemment que le brun relève la tête pour lui parler à nouveau.

"- ... On a rien fait ..."

"- ... Hein ?"

"- Le chanteur ... me le suis pas tapé !"  
Naruse haussa un sourcil, surprit, puis il ricana.

"- T'as eu une panne ?"

"- Même pas ... enfin, un froid disons ..."

"- Mon pauvre, t'as vraiment toutes les tares."

"- C'est ça, marre toi ... en attendant j'suis sûr que t'es toujours puceau !"

"- ..., il se rembrunit, ...'vois pas le rapport."

Oups, sujet délicat ! Takaiwa se baffa intérieurement; Dieu qu'il était con !  
Evidemment que son ami n'avait encore jamais eut de relations. Il avait beau s'en répéter sans cesse la raison, il finissait toujours par l'oublier dans les cinq minutes suivantes et sortait avec une aisance innée gaffe sur gaffe, ... en espérant que celle-ci n'ait pas eu trop d'impact. Il poursuivit, légèrement hésitant:

"- On oublie ... je disais quoi moi ? Ah oui ! ... Quand le lieu de nos ébats s'est soudainement transformé en banquise ..."

"- Je suppose que tu as poussé le mimétisme jusqu'à muter en manchot.",proposa le brun d'une voix morne, faisant style de s'intéresser aux propos de son voisin -et enregistrant tout de même les données dans sa mémoire-.

"- Un truc du genre, ouais."

Takumi se replongea dans les carreaux de sa feuille, agitant son crayon de la main droite tandis que la gauche soutenait avec difficulté sa tête à la verticalité déclinante, et se mit à contempler avec application les lignes géométriquement parfaites du papier. Il en avait presque le tournis.   
Le reste du cours se passa ainsi, chacun des deux basketteurs aussi silencieux et plongé dans ses pensées que s'il venait d'avoir lieu une catastrophe naturelle -ou non- provoquant des morts et des blessés par centaines dans un de ces pays du moyen-orient.   
La sonnerie retentit, les tirant soudain de leur torpeur. Le capitaine remballa rapidement le peu d'affaires qu'il avait sorties.

"- On a quoi maintenant ?"

"- Philo."

"- On est sur l'inconscient ?"

Un hochement de tête du brun suffit à Satoru pour comprendre -ou extrapoler- la réponse. Le cour sur Freud et sa théorie fumeuse du "ça" du "moi" et du "surmoi" était, jusque-là, le seul à avoir su capter l'attention et la participation active -quoique pas toujours nécessaire ni pertinente- de Takaiwa, au grand étonnement de tous les professeurs de l'établissement qui se demandaient à juste titre où était le piège.   
Les élèves changèrent rapidement de salle et reposèrent lourdement leur postérieur sur les chaises prévues à cet effet, le tout dans un joyeux bordel communicatif. Naruse s'installa tranquillement au deuxième rang, tentant d'ignorer les appels de son capitaine l'enjoignant à le rejoindre au fond de la classe, se contentant de regarder ce dernier se rabattre sur la compagnie de Minowa qui accepta avec réticence.A coup sûr, le châtain se posait à côté de Satoru dans l'unique but de rendre jaloux Takumi ... ou quelque chose comme ça ...  
Au dernier rang, le blond déballa avec entrain à la fois, son cahier, et sa petite vie à son voisin qui se préparait mentalement à subir ses papotages incessants et insipides pendant toute la durée du cours. A son grand étonnement, une fois son matériel sorti, Takaiwa nota la date sur la page, à la suite d'une leçon qui semblait être entièrement copiée, et observa un silence quasi religieux tandis qu'il recopiait à une vitesse ahurissante tous les propos du professeur.

"- Takaiwa ... t'es malade ? ... t'as pas de fièvre au moins ?"

"- Tais-toi ! ... tu me déconcentres."

"- Euh ... tu peux me la refaire là ?"

"- ... paaas maître ... dans ... sa propre maison ..."

Un petit bout de langue fit son apparition entre ses lèvres pincées de concentration, il attrapa un fluo dans sa trousse pour repasser la dernière citation et se tourna vers Tetsuro, à la fois concerné et moqueur:

"- Tiens au fait, c'est sympa ton maquillage ... qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ... t'es tombé de ton pieux ce matin ?"

"- Quel humour, grogna-t-il d'une voix plate, ... vraiment ..."

"- ça répond pas à ma question."

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles le blond continua de copier le cours avec une application peu naturelle chez lui, alors que l'attaquant essayait de mettre à profit ce laps de temps pour élaborer une réponse correcte, qui ne susciterait ni suspicion, ni relance douteuse, voire gênante de la part de son -peu délicat- voisin de table.  
"- En fait ..."

"- En fait ... ?"

"- ... 'Cuppe toi de ton cul, c'est pas ton problème !"

Là, voilà, quelle magnifique réponse, tout à fait digne de lui ... Son coéquipier avait cessé d'écrire et le fixait d'un air inquisiteur, presque vicieux de curiosité mal placée. Il sourit, dévoilant un impressionnant râtelier sous des lèvres habituellement boudeuses. Minowa se sentit soudainement fort mal à l'aise et détourna les yeux pour les reporter sur sa feuille désespérément vierge de toute écriture, sur laquelle il était donc impossible de faire style de se concentrer.

"- Tetsuuuuuu .... raconte ! Allez, raconte, raconte !"

"- Concierge !"

"- Fais pas ta pute, moi aussi j'veux m'amuser !"

"- Y a rien de drôle."

"- Ah-aaah !! Premier indice ..."

"- Copie le cours, t'as déjà loupé la moitié de la phrase !"

"- C'est pas grave, le prof se répète tout le temps ... au besoin je repompe sur l'amour de ma vie !"

"- ... Qui ?"

"- Naruse."

A l'énoncé de ce nom, Minowa se raidit imperceptiblement, et seul l'oeil scrutateur du blond, parfaitement entrainé à ce genre de situation, fut en mesure de repérer le changement.

"- ... Quoi ... me dis pas que ... qu'il t'as foutu une raclée ?"

"- Ferme-la !"

"- Tu lui as fait quoi ? ... Des avances ?"

"- ... T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets."

"- Bon, répond moi, t'es lourd ..."

"- C'est toi qu'es lourd, lâche moi !"

"- Nan ... pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu un résumé détaillé du pourquoi du comment de ta splendide face à la Frankenstein ... et au besoin je peux aussi aller me renseigner du côté obscur de la force !"

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un mouvement du menton en direction du brun devant eux, une lueur malicieuse et satisfaite de lui dans les yeux.   
Ce fut finalement la sonnerie qui tira Tetsuro de l'interrogatoire mené de main de maître par son capitaine, et clos par la même occasion la deuxième heure de cours de la matinée. Minowa se barra consciencieusement et surtout stratégiquement de la salle, son sac sous le bras, évitant par là la suite des questions pour le moins dérangeantes auxquelles il avait dû faire face durant la moitié du cours de philosophie freudienne.   
Après s'être rendu compte de la fuite du châtain, Takaiwa constata avec désemparement que son coéquipier au regard de tueur ne l'avait lui non plus pas attendu pour déguerpir, ce qui acheva de le rendre d'humeur encore plus salement morose. Décidément, tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour le lâcher.

"- Je dois vraiment être un boulet en fait ...", marmonna-t-il pour lui-même tout en sortant bon dernier de la pièce.

"- Je te le fais pas dire."

Satoru leva la tête et laissa un sourire lui faire quatre fois le tour du visage en apercevant l'auteur de cette aimable affirmation.

"- Naruse ! Tu m'as attendu !"

"- Non non, je fais du tricot en admirant la vue ... que tu me bouches par ailleurs."

"- C'est malin. Bon ... je t'offre un chocolat ?"

"- C'est si gentiment proposé ..., il suivit son équipier, se mettant à sa hauteur, ... qu'est-ce que tu branlais dans la classe, c'est la première fois que je te vois faire des heures sup' ?"

"- Je méditais."

"- Ben voyons."

Comme si les passages à blanc étaient devenus leur marque de fabrique, il descendirent en silence l'escalier menant à la cafétéria, trouvèrent deux places libres pas loin du distributeur et les squattèrent allègrement, les pieds étalés sur la table basse au milieu. Le blond sortit de sa poche une petite poignée de monnaie et fit ses comptes sous l'oeil attentif de son camarade.

"- Choco, donc ..."

"- Muui ..."

"- C'est tipar !"

Le bruit caractéristique de la machine se fit entendre, et bientôt, l'arôme délicieusement sucrée du cacao vint chatouiller les narines du brun sur son fauteuil. Il attrapa le gobelet des mains de Satoru, frôlant sans y prêter attention la chaleur de ses doigts, et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide pour les retirer aussitôt dans un mouvement de recul.

"- Merde, c'est chaud !"

"- Oui pourquoi, tu t'attendais à du chocolat froid ?"

"- J'me marre ..., il déposa le verre en plastique sur la table et reprit, ... alors, raconte moi cette histoire de blizzard arctique hier soir."

"- Ah aah ! ça t'intéresse !?"

"- Pas du tout, j'entretiens juste la conversation."

"- Mais bien sûr ... enfin, j'en étais ou ? ah ouais, la pseudo panne que en fait c'était même pas une panne ..."

"- Alors les tarlouzes, vous vous racontez vos exploits nocturnes ?! Coquines, faites en profiter les autres !"

Accompagnant l'énonciation de cette phrase à la délicatesse et la distinction extrême, Minowa dans toute sa gloire fit son apparition devant ses deux coéquipiers, bien campé sur ses deux pattes arrières, un sourire suffisant plaqué sur sa face. Il mata successivement les gobelets fumants posé sur la desserte en contreplaqué, Takaiwa qui affichait une mine à la fois contrite et absolument ravie, Naruse qui venait de repasser en mode porte-de-prison, puis une nouvelle fois les gobelets, Naruse, les gobelets, les poches de Naruse, les gobelets, le distributeur, les gobelets pour finalement s'arrêter sur Naruse.

"- Hey ! Tu m'en payes un aussi !"

"- Pourquoi aussi ?", grinça le brun.

"- Nan, laisse tomber ... me doutais bien que le repas d'hier était un miracle."

"- Pourquoi aussi ?"

"- Parce que t'en as offert un à Takaiwa !"

"- Je ne lui ai rien offert."

"- T'es jaloux ?", insinua le blond, plus pour la forme que par réelle conviction.

"- M'embrouille pas, il a jamais de thune sur lui !", continua Tetsuro sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son capitaine.

"- Euh, je suis là ... pas obligé de parler de moi à la troisième personne !"

Peine perdue, Satoru semblait être passé en fond d'écran, en arrière plan sur la conversation.

"- C'est avec ce genre d'idées toutes faites qu'on passe pour un crétin fini, tu sais."

Takumi se saisit de son verre et avala une gorgée de son contenu, tout en fixant le châtain en rogne.

"- Ah et ..., il se tourna vers le blond qui boudait consciencieusement, ... merci pour le chocolat Takaiwa !"

Le capitaine lui dédia un magnifique sourire avant de se reporter sur Minowa.

"- Toi, j'ai pas fini de te cuisiner tout à l'heure !"

"- _Merde_ ... de quoi tu parles ?"

"- Hé hé ... Naruse ! C'est toi qui l'as défiguré ?"

Le brun leva le nez de sa boisson juste pour observer la blessure pour le moins inesthétique de l'attaquant, avant de se replonger dans la contemplation des ronds marrons laissés sur le plastique du récipient par le liquide refroidissant.

"- Non.", souffla-t-il.

"- Fuck ! Mauvaise piste ... bon, je reprend l'enquête à zéro."

"- Fous lui la paix."

"- Quoi ?"

"- Laisse-le, il soupira bruyamment, ... il n'en vaut pas la peine, il a dû se vautrer en faisant le con, pour changer ..."

"- Va te faire foutre enfoiré !"

Rapidement, Satoru se leva pour rejoindre le brun sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

"- Je m'occupe de lui Minowa ..., il eut un regard lourd d'insistance, ... tu peux partir maintenant ..."

###

"- Takaiwa ... ça voulait dire quoi, je m'occupe de lui ?"

"- Hum ... je prends les choses en mains !"

"- Te fous pas de moi."

Le blond passa la tête par la porte de la salle de bain pour observer son ami. Il était allongé sur son lit, sur le ventre, feuilletant distraitement une de ses revues sur le basket en milieu professionnel. Presque lascif, il se laissa rouler sur le côté, puis sur le dos, se protégeant les yeux de la lumière du plafonnier en passant un bras au dessus de son visage. Satoru profita un moment du spectacle du défenseur en tenue de nuit -à savoir un caleçon et un tee-shirt long- se prélassant de manière extrêmement suggestive sur son pieux, avant d'envisager de tenter de répondre à ce qu'il lui disait.

"- C'était juste pour le faire partir ... ça m'aurait ennuyé que ça dégénère en baston."

"- ... Pour lui ... ou pour moi ?"

"- Pour le principe."

"- ..."

"- Pour toi ... surtout."

"- Hum ... t'as d'autres magazines ?"

"- Sûrement ... quelque part ... sous la table de nuit je crois !"

Naruse pencha la tête en arrière pour tenter de localiser le meuble, exhibant sa gorge d'albâtre, en parfait contraste avec le vêtement noir prêté par le blond. D'un mouvement de hanche, il se retrouva le nez par terre, à la recherche de sa lecture, tandis que le reste de son corps était resté sur le matelas, bien en vue pour quiconque passerait dans le coin.   
Et ce fut Takaiwa mère -venue pour donner les consignes avant d'éteindre- qui s'offrit avec un scepticisme compréhensible le spectacle du brun dans une position défiant les lois de la physique. Elle toussota avec gêne pour signifier sa présence et rigola doucement lorsque Takumi se releva d'un coup, une pile de journaux dans les bras, le coeur battant à tout rompre; manifestement, elle lui avait fait peur.   
A son tour Satoru mit un pied en dehors de la pièce attenante servant de salle d'eau, pour se diriger -pas plus vêtu que son équipier- vers la porte de sa chambre.

"- B'nuit maman, t'inquiète pas on fera pas de bruit !"

Takumi haussa un sourcil perplexe à l'allusion avant de se laisser aller contre l'oreiller derrière lui.

"- N'éteignez pas trop tard non plus !"

"- Maaais ouuiiii !"

Une fois sa mère mise à la porte, il s'affala mollement sur le lit, juste à côté du brun. Ce dernier le fixait d'un drôle d'air absolument pas rassurant.

"- Quoi ?"

"- ... Rien ..."

"- ..."

"- ..."

"- Et toi, quand est-ce que tu me présentes à tes parents ?"

"- Dit comme ça on a l'impression que tu vas me demander en mariage.", plaisanta le défenseur.

"- Pourquoi pas ..."

"- ..."

"- Sérieux."

"- J'sais pas, il se mit debout et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, ... pendant les prochaines vacances peut-être."

"- mouais ... hey, Naruse !"

"- Hum ?"

"- La prochaine fois, je prends ma douche en premier ... tu m'as pas laissé une seule goutte d'eau chaude ..."

Ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un grand sourire éclatant chez Takumi, lui traversa le visage, il haussa les épaules, absolument pas repentant et dû s'enfermer precipitemment dans la pièce pour éviter le coussin que lui lançait un Satoru rageur et hilare à la fois.  
L'objet moelleux émit un bruit mat contre la porte et glissa en silence sur la moquette bleu-roi.

__

_à suivre ..._

[mars/avril 2004]


	5. chapitre 05

**Auteuse:**Howan  
**Base:** I'll  
**Titre:** Je te tiens  
**Chapitre:** 05  
**Genre:** je ferai mieux de finir mes autres fic avant d'en commencer d'autres. Rien de spécial ... si ce n'est idée tordue  
**Rating: **R  
**Pairing:** gniarf gniarf .. un beau couple inédit ... je dis ? Je dis pas ? ... allez je dis pas  
**Disclaimer:** gribouille des trucs pas nets sur un papier ...donc, si je me marie avec Asada, et en calculant bien mon coup, avec partage des biens et tout et tout, je peux m'arranger pour choper deux trois bishis pour mon usage personnel ... oué oué oué se replonge dans ses délires  
**Notes:** un grand merci à Zif, ma béta/ex-sempai-bis/sensei/collègue-hayamazakiste pour ses corrections autant du point de vue orthographique que grammatical et contenu/incohérences ... parce qu'elle a du mérite, mes brouillons et premières versions ont vraiment de quoi se suicider ...  
Et sinon ... çç chu à la bourre sur mon plan ... ça veut dire qu'il y aura plus de chapitres que prévu ! Chapitre spécial Takumi et Satoru ... même si c'était pas prévu au départ que ce soit si long va redécouper ses chapitres correctement

* * *

Isil = ah bah ouais, t'as pas tout comprit ... enfin ouala la suite  
Baka = pareil, la suite, centrée sur deux persos !

* * *

  
  
**05**

Takumi se retourna une énième fois sous la couette, cherchant une position suffisamment confortable pour passer la nuit sans se choper des courbatures qui l'empêcheraient à coup sûr de suivre l'entraînement du lendemain. A côté de lui, Satoru semblait se repaître du sommeil du bienheureux ne bougeant que rarement et de manière extrêmement lente -voire lourde.  
Naruse ferma les yeux.  
Le blond était la seule personne à côté de qui il pouvait -supporter de- dormir, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que cela lui était facile. A dire vrai, la présence de son coéquipier le crispait carrément. Chaque infime mouvement de sa part le faisait sursauter et frissonner sans qu'il puisse se rassurer, se convaincre de se calmer.  
Dans la journée, cette sensation d'oppression ne disparaissait jamais tout à fait, mais diminuait suffisamment pour lui permettre d'agir normalement. Pourtant, dès qu'il se retrouvait dans des pièces fermées, dans le noir, cette peur qui le suivait depuis quelques années ressurgissait et lui pourrissait littéralement la vie.  
Ne tenant plus, Takumi se leva en direction de la salle de bains, sans idée précise de ce qu'il devait -ou pourrait- y faire, et repoussa la porte derrière lui avant de se planter devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. D'un geste, il alluma le néon, il avait une tête à faire peur ... atroce.  
Ses yeux semblaient prêts à se rétracter dans leur orbite à la moindre alerte, et la courbe de ses lèvres, d'habitude si impassible aux évènements, était agitée de tics nerveux que le brun s'empressa de camoufler en se passant la tête sous un jet d'eau froide. Ses mèches trempées se collèrent instantanément contre ses joues, venant caresser sa mâchoire tendue, pour finalement se perdre dans le creux de sa gorge.  
Il se redressa et s'observa à nouveau dans la glace.  
Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne fasse un seul mouvement, perdu dans la contemplation passive de son propre reflet. Puis, peu à peu, il se détacha du spectacle de sa personne pour se concentrer sur une nécessité bien présente; éteindre le robinet qui continuait de couler.  
Un fois les détails techniques réglés, il se retourna vers la porte et posa une main tremblante sur la poignée. Il inspira un grand coup pour se remettre d'aplomb et , dans un geste qu'il voulut assuré, abaissa le mécanisme pour sortir de la pièce.  
  
"- Hey Naruse, chuchota une voix, ... ça va ?"  
  
Le brun étouffa un cri de stupeur -qui n'échappa pourtant pas à Satoru- et sursauta dans le noir, se cognant contre le mur porteur séparant la salle d'eau de la chambre.  
  
"- Aïe ! Tak ... Takaiwa ...? C'est toi ?"  
  
"- Non c'est le pape ... euh ouais c'est moi ..."  
  
Vaguement inquiet, le blond se saisit doucement du bras de son ami, l'invitant ainsi à revenir s'allonger sur le lit avant qu'il ne perde sa chaleur. Mais Takumi se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte. La respiration haletante, il se renfonça dans dans la pièce carrelée, comme pour échapper à un invisible bourreau.  
Takaiwa ouvrit bêtement la bouche tout en observant le manège du brun. Pas découragé pour autant par son premier échec, il retenta une approche sur son coéquipier. Ses doigts se glissèrent entre ceux de Naruse tandis qu'il s'en rapprochait imperceptiblement, attentif à la moindre réaction de peur ou de violence qui pourrait émaner de lui.  
  
"- T'es sûr que ça va ... t'as les mains toutes moites ... et t'es gelé ..."  
  
"- Je ... lâche-moi ..."  
  
"- Non."  
  
"- S'il-te-plaît ...", implora-t-il.  
  
Satoru fit encore un pas en avant, puis un autre pour ne plus se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres à peine du défenseur qui avait entre temps reculé, se retrouvant alors coincé entre le lavabo et le blond. Ce dernier le lâcha mais ne s'éloigna pas. Il attendit patiemment, son regard plongé dans celui du brun, que celui-ci se calme, cesse de respirer aussi vite et de manière si désordonnée.  
  
"- Ne reste pas là, souffla-t-il, ... viens te recoucher."  
  
"- Je peux pas."  
  
Le capitaine d'Hayamazaki secoua la tête. Il s'était douté que la nuit ne serait pas aussi calme que prévu, et pas pour les raisons habituelles qui font que les nuits sont agitées chez un adolescent tel que lui.  
Après tout, il savait pertinemment que son ami ne supportait pas la proximité d'autres personnes -même lui- mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de flirter avec les règles imposées, repoussant à chaque fois, un petit peu plus les limites acceptées par le brun. Peut-être espérait-il au final quelque chose comme de l'acceptation, de la reconnaissance, ou tout simplement de la confiance ... il n'aurait pu le dire.  
  
"- Tu ne peux pas ... ou tu ne veux pas ?"  


* * *

_/Flash-back, quatre ans auparavant/_  
  
Takumi essuya avec un flegme né de l'habitude les divers commentaires peu gratifiants qui lui étaient adressés et se dirigea directement vers les vestiaires sans passer au préalable par la case "coach".  
Une fois à l'intérieur, il attrapa son sac et fouilla élégamment dedans. Il en ressortit -après quelques instants de recherche- une grande serviette blanche dans laquelle il aurait pu enrouler toute l'équipe de basket et un flacon de shampooing-douche aux couleurs exotiques.  
Il préférait toujours prendre sa douche avant le reste des joueurs, et lorsque ce n'était pas possible, il s'arrangeait pour la prendre après, mais jamais en même temps. Les premières fois avaient été catastrophiques pour son moral, il ne tenait pas à recommencer, merci.  
Le résultat ayant tourné en leur faveur, le brun était sûr d'avoir au minimum dix minutes pour se laver, le temps que ses abrutis de coéquipiers aient fait leur tour de terrain les bras levés et salué ces demoiselles du premier rang. Bref, pas de quoi s'affoler.  
Tranquillement, il se choisit une cabine au milieu du couloir et y installa ses affaires.  
Ce gymnase avait la particularité de ne pas avoir de portes pour les cabines, mais c'était toujours mieux que pas de cabine du tout et des douches collectives à la place. Guère troublé par ce détail -puisque seul dans les vestiaires- Naruse alluma sa douche et, après en avoir approximativement réglé la température, s'avança dessous, savon à la main.  
Au fur et à mesure que l'eau coulait, sa vue commença à se troubler, et le garçon se rendit compte que pour la énième fois -parmis un nombre incalculable- il avait encore oublié de retirer ses lunettes et que de la buée ne se gênait pas pour se former dessus. Un jour sa distraction le perdrait.  
Il ressortit pour déposer sa monture à l'abri avec sa serviette et revînt en vitesse sous le jet brûlant -faute de n'avoir pû le régler sur tiède.  
Concentré sur le bruit de l'eau l'éclaboussant et se répercutant dans l'espace confiné, il n'entendit pas l'arrivée de tierces personnes dans les vestiaires, ni même dans le couloir où se trouvaient les cabines.  
Ce fût seulement lorsque trois faces grimaçantes firent leur apparition devant lui que Takumi se considéra comme étant dans la merde.  
Il allait encore devoir subir les quolibets habituels -à la limite il pouvait les supporter- mais surtout les traditionnels coups de serviettes trempées, avec dans le rôle de la victime son auguste postérieur, à croire qu'ils faisaient une fixette sur celui-ci.  
Takumi soupira ostensiblement et les fixa longuement, espérant ainsi les faire partir. Ses yeux le piquaient. Il devait faire un effort particulier pour pouvoir distinguer les visages des trois garçons sans ses lunettes, et il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.  
Soudain, un des joueurs entra dans sa cabine et l'attrapa avec violence par le bras pour le plaquer contre le mur derrière lui.  
  
"- Alors serpent à lunettes ... toujours pas décidé à quitter l'équipe ? Tu vas voir, on va te donner des arguments !"  
  
À ces paroles, Naruse se rendit alors compte que ceux qu'il avait pris pour des membres de son équipe étaient en fait des joueurs du niveau au-dessus, de un à deux ans plus âgés que lui, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.  
Les deux autres adolescents s'engouffrèrent à leur tour dans l'espace restreint de la douche et vînrent se placer de part et d'autre du premier, bloquant toute issue au brun.  
  
"- Pourquoi tu te casses pas, hein ?"  
  
"- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, marmonna Takumi, ... on joue pas ensemble ..."  
  
"- Ouais, et ça risque pas ... t'es la honte du bahut, personne veut de toi !"  
  
"- Ravi de l'apprendre, je m'en doutais pas."  
  
Un premier poing s'abattit sans douceur sur sa mâchoire et il se sentit faire demi-tour pour se retrouver face au carrelage humide du mur, son bras coincé dans son dos par une main musclée.  
Il n'était pas faible, pourtant.  
D'une taille supérieure à la moyenne et parfaitement convenable à une équipe de basket, il était correctement constitué, voire même plutôt agréablement musclé pour un garçon de son âge, mais face aux brutes d'une tête de plus que lui et numériquement supérieures, force était d'admettre qu'il ne faisait pas le poids.  
Ayant comprit cela, le brun ne tenta même pas de se dégager. De toutes manières, même si par un quelconque miracle il arrivait à se dépêtrer de leur étreinte, sans ses lunettes il ne réussirait qu'à se bouffer le bord de la cabine en voulant en sortir.  
Un second coup l'atteignit au niveau des reins, l'écrasant un peu plus contre la paroi glissante.  
Il étouffa une plainte.  
Lorsque les suivants arrivèrent, Naruse songea avec amertume à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire s'il n'avait pas été ce "mollusque à hublots" que tout le monde méprisait, s'il avait été la coqueluche de l'équipe, celui vers qui toutes les balles et tous les sourires se dirigeraient.  
Il se prit à penser au jeune garçon contre qui il avait joué quelques jours auparavant, celui qu'on appelait Satoru Takaiwa, et qui semblait être l'incarnation même de tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir; succès, respect ... amitié.  
  
"- Hey ! Pars pas, on a pas fini avec toi ... t'entends ?"  
  
Ce type-là avait tout, et lui pas grand-chose. Il se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu les réunir sur ce même terrain, face à face.  
  
"- Oh ! Petite vipère, t'es pas tombé dans les vapes au moins !"  
  
Son corps lui faisait mal, un mal pulsant et sourd, irradiant chaque parcelle, chaque extrémité de ses membres désormais glacée.  
Il ne voulait pas renoncer au basket, pas encore, pas comme ça, pas sous la menace et la violence. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.  
  
"- Bah alors, ricana un des adolescents, tu pensais à quoi ? Tu croyais qu'en faisant le mort on partirait ? Mais on t'a pas encore montré notre surprise !"  
  
"- ça ... ça suffit ... comme ça ..."  
  
"- Allez, fais pas ta timide, tu vas adorer ... c'est un cadeau d'adieu avant que tu te tires de l'équipe, tu comprends ..."  
  
"- Lâchez-moi !"  
  
Il fût brutalement agrippé par la nuque et projeté le front contre le mur, à demi assommé pour le compte, et surtout incapable de proférer autre chose que de faibles gémissements de douleur en guise de rébellion.  
De chaque côté, on lui enserra les poignets, relevant ses bras à hauteur de tête tandis qu'un genou se glissait de force entre ses jambes.  
Naruse retînt sa respiration, n'osant même pas imaginer ce qui allait suivre, préférant encore subir la dureté des coups plutôt que ... une boule se forma dans sa gorge à la simple pensée de ce mot.  
Le joueur derrière lui se rapprocha jusqu'à le toucher complètement, et Takumi pût sentir son sexe dressé contre le haut de ses fesses le narguer de son inattendue rigidité.  
Il y prendrait plaisir ce salaud.  
Sans prévenir, il lui attrapa la taille et s'enfonça profondément en lui avant de se retirer sans aucune délicatesse. Il le pénétra une seconde fois encore plus brutalement et entama finalement des va-et-vient puissants et saccadés parfois interrompus par un coup de boutoir plus brusque que les autres.  
Lorsqu'il fût satisfait et rassasié, il fit place au deuxième, puis au troisième, ne laissant aucun répit au brun.  
Puis, alors que celui-ci pensait que tout était fini, et s'était recroquevillé contre le mur dos aux trois autres, le bruit d'une lame sortie de son étui le fit frémir à nouveau.  
Une fois de plus, ils lui empoignèrent le bras et lui firent faire volte-face.  
Le couteau -qui était en fait un canif à la taille conséquente- ne devait que lui faire peur, un ultime argument en faveur de son départ. Mais désormais mû par une peur incontrôlable de souffrir à nouveau, Takumi tenta soudainement de se dégager des mains le retenant, se débattant avec frénésie contre les deux adolescents.  
Celui qui tenait l'arme haussa un sourcil étonné mais s'approcha tout de même du brun pour passer la lame sous son menton. Naruse se figea.  
  
"- Demain ... je veux pas te voir à l'entraînement, il fit mine de réfléchir, ... je veux pas te voir du tout en fait !"  
  
L'instrument métallique glissa lentement le long du torse du plus jeune pour finalement s'arrêter sur le haut de son ventre.  
  
"- Compris ?"  
  
Aucune réponse ne pût franchir les lèvres glacées du brun. L'autre s'énerva:  
  
"- Répond ! T'as pas de langue ? Tu l'as bouffée ?"  
  
Accompagnant ses paroles, il remonta brusquement l'arme sur la mâchoire contractée de Takumi qui détourna la tête. Les deux adolescents qui le maintenaient desserèrent légèrement la prise, prêts à intervenir si jamais leur camarade venait à péter une durite et à révéler finalement des tendances fortement psychotiques.  
Naruse profita de ce bref répit pour vivement se détacher de l'étreinte et accessoirement tenter de contourner les trois corps massifs obstruant le passage vers la sortie.  
Encore un peu engourdi des membres postérieurs, il les actionna tout de même pour mettre en marche le plan  
"survie personnelle", mais fût fermement retenu par une poigne surgie de nul part.  
  
Coupé dans son élan, il dérapa sur le sol glissant de la douche et s'effondra, une douleur lui traversant vivement l'aine gauche. Le sang ruissela le long de sa cuisse tremblante jusque sur la mosaique humide et Takumi entendit vaguement la lame de son agresseur tomber à terre et son tintement métallique se répercuter tel un écho.  
  
"- Et merde, putain tu l'as planté !", fit une voix totalement paniquée.  
  
"- Je l'ai pas planté, il s'est jeté sur mon canif !!"  
  
"- On s'en fout, le résultat est le même !"  
  
"- Bordel y a du sang partout ..."  
  
"- Juste à tes pieds, déconne pas."  
  
"- On se tire, il s'est rien passé ..., il se retourna vers le brun à demi inconscient, un mot de tout ça ... et je finis sans remords ce que j'ai commencé !"  
  
N'attendant pas une quelconque réponse du corps étendu et affaibli, les trois adolescents se tirèrent précipitamment sans demander leur reste.  
  
_/Fin du flash back/_

* * *

"- Alors ... tu comptes passer le reste de la nuit dans la salle de bain à te geler les miches ?"  
  
Takaiwa avait sciemment employé un ton dur, voire sarcastique, espérant que cela ferait réagir son ami. Ce dernier ne devait pas se complaire dans la douleur de ses souvenirs, et le prendre en pitié ne l'aiderait aucunement selon le blond. Il fallait le secouer, l'empêcher de s'enfoncer, mais tout en douceur.  
  
"- Vraiment, je te conseille pas ça ... tu crois que c'est un endroit pour pioncer ? ... Je peux te laisser le lit si tu veux, j'irai dormir ailleurs ... tiens, ma moquette a l'air très confortable !"  
  
"- ... Non."  
  
"- Non à quelle proposition ?"  
  
"- Taku ... parle-moi ! Si déjà tu ne communiques pas avec moi, je veux pas savoir ce que ça donne avec les autres ..."  
  
"- Va te recoucher et fous-moi la paix.", fit Naruse d'une voix cinglante.  
  
Le blond tiqua.  
  
"- Mais putain, je veux juste t'aider ! Pourquoi tu te braques comme ça ? ... Je t'ai pas sauté dessus, je vais pas te violer, faut arrêter d'être parano, merde !"  
  
"- Tu peux pas comprendre.", murmura le brun.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce que je peux pas comprendre ?, s'insurgea le capitaine en modérant sa voix pour ne pas réveiller le reste de la maison, ... je sais ce qu'il t'est arrivé et je me doute que ça doit pas être facile tous les jours ... mais fais un peu confiance à ceux qui t'entourent, fais-moi un peu confiance ... s'il-te-plaît ..."  
  
"- T'es toujours aussi doué dans l'art du discours ..."  
  
"- Y a des choses qui ne changent pas, il lui tendit à nouveau la main, ... et d'autres qui ne demandent qu'à changer."  
  
Peu à peu, Takumi se détacha de l'ombre de la pièce pour finalement saisir avec une reconnaissance mêlée d'inquiétude la main chaleureuse de son coéquipier.  
  
"- Je te demande pas d'oublier, reprit le blond, mais d'arrêter d'en faire la base de ta vie ... tu passes à côté de choses géniales ... si tu veux mon avis !"  
  
"- Garde-le, t'es gentil ...", grogna Naruse.  
  
"- Tu me vexes là !"  
  
"-Mais non ..."  
  
Le brun sortit définitivement de la salle d'eau encore un peu tremblant, et posa ses pieds nus sur la moquette moelleuse de la chambre, sans oser croiser le regard de son ami.  
Ce dernier observa attentivement son manège, le regard fixé sur sa nuque découverte à quelques centimètres seulement devant lui. Il lui lâcha la main à regret et se résigna à attendre qu'il daigne prendre la parole.  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent.  
Takumi ne savait plus trop où il en était avec le blond, ni avec lui-même d'ailleurs. Il ressentait un peu le même effet qu'un douche froide juste après un long temps de sauna; tout d'abord glacée avant de devenir un tant soit peu bénéfique et agréable. Mais en y réfléchissant de plus près, cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait que quelqu'un le bouge ainsi, lui fasse remarquer à quel point il était dans l'erreur, même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer ...  
Il voulut se retourner vers Satoru, et le remercier -de façon détournée bien sûr- de son intervention, mais il fût stoppé dans sa rotation par deux bras venant lui entourer les épaules. Il se raidit imperceptiblement.  
  
"- Merci.", souffla le blond.  
  
"- Merci de quoi ?"  
  
"- De m'écouter ... de pas me juger ... d'être là ..."

* * *

_à suivre ..._  
  
[avril/mai 2004] 


	6. chapitre 06

**Auteuse******Howan  
**Base:** I'll  
**Titre:** Je te tiens  
**Chapitre:** 06  
**Genre:** je ferai mieux de finir mes autres fic avant d'en commencer d'autres. Rien de spécial ... si ce n'est idée tordue  
**Rating:** beuh ... Toujours dans la continuité du reste ...  
**Pairing****** gniarf gniarf ... un beau couple inédit ... je dis ? Je dis pas ? ... allez je dis pas  
**Disclaimer****** gribouille des trucs pas nets sur un papier ...donc, si je me marie avec Asada, et en calculant bien mon coup, avec partage des biens et tout et tout, je peux m'arranger pour choper deux trois bishis pour mon usage personnel ... oué oué oué se replonge dans ses délires  
**Notes:** un grand merci à Zif, ma béta/ex-sempai-bis/sensei/collègue-hayamazakiste pour ses corrections autant du point de vue orthographique que grammatical et contenu/incohérences ... parce qu'elle a du mérite, mes brouillons et premières versions ont vraiment de quoi se suicider ...  
Et sinon ... çç chu à la bourre sur mon plan ... ça veut dire qu'il y aura plus de chapitres que prévu !

* * *

Isil : ui, pôv' Tak, maintenant c'est au tour de BIIIIIIIP s'auto-censure méheu !! Bonne lecture !

* * *

****

**06**

Lorsque Tetsuro entra sans frapper -comme à son habitude- dans ce que Saki appelait souvent affectueusement sa "cage à merde", ce fût pour y trouver son propriétaire nonchalamment vautré au creux d'un de ces fauteuils datant de Mathusalem et assurément bon pour la casse.  
Le châtain referma la porte de la baraque d'un grand coup de latte et s'avança prudemment jusque dans la pièce principale où il salua le guitariste d'un hochement de tête forcé.  
Le brun lui rendit sa politesse d'un mouvement aussi vague tout en tirant tranquillement sur son pet' plus qu'à moitié consommé et invita son aîné à s'asseoir là où il aurait la possibilité de trouver de la place, et on ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit gagné d'avance.  
Finalement le basketteur réussit à se dégotter un espace sur le lit entre le tas de cds, de fringues et la couette complètement défoncée. Il fixa le brun, méfiant.  
Il n'aimait pas trop se bouger en milieu de semaine, et surtout à des heures aussi tardives, ça ne laissait jamais rien présager de bon pour lui.

"- Alors ?", fit le plus vieux des deux adolescents sur un ton proche de l'agressivité, tandis que l'autre lorgnait de façon peu discrète sur son magnifique et -heureusement- éphémère tatouage facial.

"- Alors quoi ?"

"- Tu fais chier ... tu m'as demandé de venir ... t'as vu l'heure ? Je veux savoir pourquoi !"

Le guitariste manifestement peu intéressé par les paroles de l'autre se pencha au dessus de son dossier de fauteuil pour aller farfouiller dans un tas d'objets indéfinissables à ses pieds.  
La carcasse molletonnée émit un couinement de protestation lorsque le poids se répartit de façon inégale sur ses côtés mais le brun dû s'en satisfaire, à défaut d'autre chose.  
Minowa prit son mal en patience ; il savait pertinemment que s'énerver contre Saki ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à épuiser inutilement sa salive et son énergie. La meilleure solution était encore celle d'entrer dans son jeu.  
Alors lentement, il se leva et rejoignit Asakura sur sa pseudo banquette, s'asseyant tout de même à distance respectueuse.  
Le brun avait toujours le nez et les mains fourrés dans la chose dont lui seul connaissait la nature, et Tetsuro en profita pour attraper délicatement la roulée de ses lèvres entrouvertes et la porter jusqu'à sa bouche.

"- Rend moi ça Tetsu, grogna le musicien, ... c'est pas bon pour c'que t'as !"

Le châtain expira ostensiblement la fumée :

"- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai ?"

Ayant finalement trouvé ce qu'il semblait rechercher, il se releva et arracha le pétard des doigts du lycéen :

"- Une vie pas trop mal que t'as pas encore gâchée par un trop plein de conneries ..., il écrasa le pet' sur le dossier du fauteuil après en avoir tiré une dernière bouffée, ... et accessoirement des cours dans quelques heures ... plus un petit extra ..."

"- ... Un extra ... ben voyons, voilà sûrement la raison de ma présence ! ... Et sinon, c'est pas un peu de shit qui me fera tomber aussi bas que toi."

Saki ricana acidement et agita son fameux paquet sous le nez retroussé du basketteur, un demi-sourire significatif jouant sur ses lèvres.

"- Tu prends ?"

"- J'ai le choix ?"

"- A ton avis ..."

Tout en assassinant le guitariste du regard, Minowa lui arracha l'emballage des mains et le rangea rapidement dans la doublure de son blouson. Il était coincé, ou du moins, il se complaisait dans cette situation.  
Au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment qu'Asakura ne le retiendrait pas. Les preuves pour le faire tomber étaient insuffisantes -voire nulles- et pour les valider le brun aurait à se compromettre lui-même ... et il y avait autre chose d'un peu moins définissable.  
Entre eux restait donc seulement, une sorte de marché tacite plus qu'un chantage, une haine cordiale plus qu'une relation à sens unique. Mais pour combien de temps encore ...

"- Tetsu ... ?"

"- Quoi ?", aboya le châtain.

"- Pourquoi tu restes ? ..."

* * *

Satoru laissa échapper un bâillement peu sonore, planqué derrière son bouquin de maths, et en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil vers le brun à sa gauche. Il n'avait pas l'air en meilleur forme que lui, mais en tenant compte de leur nuit agitée, cela se comprenait tout à fait. Finalement, à force de persuasion, il avait réussi à ramener Takumi sous la couette, mais à distance respectueuse ; ni trop près pour qu'il se sente agressé, ni trop loin pour lui donner une impression de dégoût, de mise en quarantaine.  
Le blond avait déjà eu à faire à ce genre de crise, et il commençait à connaître la procédure pour calmer son ami. Pourtant à chaque fois, il souffrait autant -mais pas de la même manière- que Naruse, mais ne disait rien. Il lui parlait sans jamais réellement parvenir à le guérir de sa phobie, trouvant juste un apaisement momentané pour le brun.  
Son regard dériva un peu dans la classe, s'arrêtant sur quelques têtes en particuliers, des personnes qu'il savait hésitantes, mal dans leur peau ... chacun ayant ses propres problèmes, et aucune envie de s'encombrer de ceux des autres ...  
Puis il stoppa sur une place vide. Minowa n'était pas là.  
Takaiwa ne s'inquiéta guère de cette absence ; même si cela n'arrivait pas non plus tout les quatre matins, le châtain ne se gênait pas pour sécher quelquefois les cours et rester tranquillement à pioncer chez lui.  
Ayant terminé sa petite inspection matinale, il se concentra de nouveau sur l'exercice, puis abandonna au bout de quelques intenses secondes de réflexion, ses neurones nageant définitivement dans le pâté. Pendant quelques minutes, il resta les yeux dans le vague, et le cerveau dans le même état. Puis il repensa à Saki, ce qui l'acheva complètement d'un double et inévitable coup de barre.  
Deux jours après sa rencontre, et sa tentative avortée d'accouplement en plein air avec le chanteur, il pensait encore à ce dernier, et ce, de manière extrêmement suggestive. Et le fait de n'avoir rien pu faire avec lui l'avait frustré au plus haut point.  
D'accord, c'était en partie -entièrement- de sa faute, mais pas seulement ; l'environnement hostile y était aussi pour quelque chose.  
Toujours est-il que -quelques soient les raisons- le fier capitaine d'Hayamazaki se retrouvait, au bout de trois jours d'abstinence forcée, à se chercher diverses excuses expliquant son manque d'adaptation sur le terrain, et, accessoirement, à l'affût d'un ou une partenaire pour pallier à son besoin presque maladif de baiser.  
La sonnerie daigna enfin cracher son assourdissant venin, et Satoru referma mécaniquement son livre, plongé dans des pensées peu avouables. Son bras se transforma en racloir le temps de ramasser toutes ses maigres affaires dans son sac, puis il rejoignit Takumi qui l'attendait -tout en faisant style de ne pas l'attendre mais de renouer son lacet- dans le couloir.

"- T'as encore rien écouté du cours ...", commença le brun sur le ton de la constatation.

"- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

"- ... A moins que les maths t'excitent tant que ça."

Prit d'un doute, le blond baissa lentement les yeux et haussa presque simultanément un sourcil. Il arborait joyeusement une trique monstrueuse, faisant se tendre le tissu fin de son pantalon d'uniforme. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ... c'était possible ça ?  
Apparemment oui, puisque cela lui arrivait présentement.  
Profitant du fait que sa chemise soit longue, et les couloirs presque vides, Takaiwa se colla entre le mur et son coéquipier, et se fit presque discret jusqu'à ce que son petit problème n'en soit plus un. Heureusement pour lui, cela ne fût que passager, et il put, dès le cours suivant, se pavaner comme à son habitude devant les demoiselles de la classe, sous le regard amusé de Naruse.  
Il constata par la même occasion le grand retour de son anarchiste favori dans les rangs, et lui fit un signe de main avant de s'asseoir sagement pour tenter de suivre la seule matière où il arrivait à dépasser le cap de la feuille recto verso en notes.

* * *

Un bout de langue coincé entre les lèvres, les yeux plissés en une fausse concentration, Satoru tentait de deviner le menu proposé au self rien qu'à l'odeur ; et cela s'avérait des plus ardus.

"- Je sens ... je sens ..., le blond ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ... rien du tout en fait, si ce n'est une vague odeur de décomposé ..."

"- Tu devrais te remettre au bentô ... ça t'éviterait de dire des conneries !"

"- Voyons Taku, tu as pu tester la cuisine de ma mère ... le self à côté, c'est un resto quatre étoiles !"

"- Rien ne t'empêche de le faire toi-même."

"- Et m'auto-empoisonner ? Jamais !"

Naruse se tapa virtuellement la tête contre un mur, puis finit par se résigner. Après tout, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il persistait à essayer de converser sérieusement avec son capitaine.  
Mais quand il repensait à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble chez le blond, il trouvait finalement tous les arguments qui le rendaient si attaché à lui. Ce n'était jamais qu'une connerie superficielle, une couche de verni que l'on peut gratter, qui habillait Satoru en public.  
Dans l'intimité des deux joueurs -ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait- cet emballage factice disparaissait au profit d'une relation presque normale, entièrement basée sur la confiance mutuelle.  
Qui irait s'imaginer que Takaiwa, bête de sexe et monstre de connerie, était en réalité un ami fidèle et sincère ... même le brun aurait eu du mal à y croire s'il n'avait pas été aussi proche de lui.  
Laissant le blond faire la queue avec son plateau, il s'avança entre les rangs et s'installa tranquillement à une table libre avant de sortir son casse-croûte. Satoru finit par le rejoindre au bout de quelques minutes de gruge intensive et il entamèrent leur repas dans un silence tout relatif.  
Puis le capitaine s'exprima aussi bruyamment que soudainement :

"- Hey ! Minowa !! Y reste de la place ici."

Takumi s'enfonça imperceptiblement dans les restes de son repas tandis que le châtain venait s'installer dans sa diagonale, à côté du blond.

"- Bah alors, tu foutais quoi ce matin pendant les maths ? Remarque t'as rien loupé ..."

"- Panne de réveil ... ou quelque chose comme ça ...", grogna l'attaquant.

"- J'aurais bien fait la même chose, mais j'avais un invité de marque cette nuit !"

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un regard en direction du brun et Tetsuro ricana en constatant la tronche de trois pieds de long que tirait ledit invité.

"- Oh, reprit le châtain avec une mine affectée, la nuit a due être agitée dans ce cas."

"- 'Crois pas si bien dire ...", grommela Takumi, le nez dans son col.

* * *

"- Naruse ... t'es sûr que tu veux pas venir avec nous ?"

"- Voyons, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais rater ça ... sauf que là, j'ai autre chose à faire !"

Le brun adressa un sourire canaille à son capitaine avant de faire demi-tour sur le trottoir, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder verso Le châtain -pas gêné le moins du monde par cette marque d'affection- eut un soupir satisfait, voire ravi, et se retourna vers le blond à côté de lui.

"- Alors ... on a dit un bar ?"

"- Tout juste !"

Pour une fois -mercredi oblige- les cours finissaient plus tôt, laissant aux jeunes l'occasion de sortir et de se dégourdir les pattes autrement qu'en pleine nuit.  
Les deux basketteurs se mirent donc à l'affût d'un établissement susceptible de les recevoir, et si possible sans leur taxer leur maigre argent de poche si durement extorqué à leurs parents. Après une petite dizaine de minutes à tourner en rond et à saluer les admiratrices qu'ils croisaient sur les trottoirs, ils se dégotèrent enfin un minuscule café coincé entre deux pans de mur grisâtres, et poussèrent la porte pour aller s'installer tout au fond, là où il restait encore de la place.  
Le blond s'affala gracieusement sur sa banquette et fixa son coéquipier d'un drôle d'air.

"- Quoi ?", aboya Minowa.

"- En fait, commença Satoru, ça m'arrange que Naruse n'ai pas pu venir ..."

"- Ah bon ... il te plait plus ?"

"- Mais t'es con ..."

Ils stoppèrent leur début de conversation lorsqu'un des garçons de café s'approcha pour prendre leur commande, se tournant vers ce dernier. Takaiwa afficha son fameux sourire colgate en constatant le niveau de baisabilité correct du jeune homme, et lui annonça son choix d'une voix basse à laquelle l'autre ne parût pas insensible. De son côté, Tetsuro se contenta d'un bisyllabique "coca", le tout accompagné d'une fusillade oculaire.

"- T'as pas peur qu'il te foute de l'arsenic dans ton verre ? A ta place j'irais aussi le surveiller ...", railla le blond.

"- Nan, j'ai surtout peur qu'il me saute dessus ..."

"- Avec ta face, aucune chance !"

Les boissons arrivèrent enfin sur leur table, et ils reprirent le débat commencé un peu plus tôt.

"- Alors, pourquoi l'absence de Naruse a l'air de te faire plaisir ?"

"- Pas plaisir ... mais disons, que ... je voulais te parler ... sans qu'il soit là."

"- T'as pas confiance en lui ?, ricana la châtain tout en avalant une première gorgée de son soda, tu veux me parler de quoi ..."

Satoru prit son temps pour répondre, cherchant les mots qui lui permettraient de s'exprimer sans alerter l'attaquant. Il entama à son tour son verre, conscient du regard insistant posé sur lui.

"- Je voulais savoir ... si tu vas bien ..."

Minowa haussa un sourcil perplexe.

"- Plaît-il ?"

"- T'as pas de problème particulier en ce moment ?"

"- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?", fit Tetsuro, sur la défensive.

"- Je dit rien … je te pose une question mais … je sais pas trop, il fit une pause, ... au fait, tu le connais depuis longtemps Saki ?"

"- Tu l'appelles par son petit nom ?"

"- Répond-moi ..."

Minowa le toisa, complètement fermé à toute forme de dialogue sur ce sujet tabou. Merde, c'était pas ses affaires :

"- Je vois pas en quoi ça pourrait t'intéresser."

Le blond se tut.  
Il observa longuement le basketteur. Depuis quelque temps, celui-ci était devenu de plus en plus agressif, et semblait se replier sur lui-même, un peu à la manière de Takumi. Takaiwa n'était pas à proprement parler inquiet ou soucieux pour le châtain, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un certain rapprochement entre ses deux coéquipiers, ne serait-ce que par leur habitude de tout rejeter en bloc au moindre problème. Et des problèmes, Tetsuro en avait, son capitaine en était persuadé. Après, il estimait l'attaquant suffisamment responsable pour se démerder tout seul ou venir chercher de l'aide en cas de besoin. Il voulait simplement lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait éventuellement être cette aide.

"- Sinon ...", reprit Satoru.

"- Hum ?"

"- A propos de Naruse ..."

"- Oh non, râla Minowa, me parle pas de lui, j'en ai rien à foutre !"

"- Tu dois juste savoir que t'es pas le seul à avoir des problèmes ..."

"- Je t'ai dit que tout allait bien !"

"- ... Ne le juge pas mal, c'est tout ce que je te demande."

Takaiwa finit son verre d'un trait et se leva pour aller payer sa conso, non sans jeter un dernier regard au châtain qui se demandait si c'était du lard ou du cochon.

* * *

"- Hey Asakura ! Il t'attend ... à ta place je traînerais pas !"

"- Ouais ouais, le brun fit un signe léger de la main et répliqua d'une voix morne, ... j'y cours ..."

Vu de l'extérieur, Saki était on ne peut plus calme et détendu ... de l'extérieur seulement, pour tout dire, il redoutait franchement de le revoir. Bon, avec un peu de chance, il n'était pas au courant de ses petites virées nocturnes, et le face à face se passerait tout en douceur.  
Mouais ... on pouvait toujours espérer.  
Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et cela n'avait absolument pas manqué au guitariste, on pouvait même parler de petites vacances. Arrivé devant le bâtiment où se terrait son cher et tendre, Asakura en poussa la lourde porte pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec Hiro. Il laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré et grogna :

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

"- Au hasard, ironisa son aîné, je vis ici ?"

Les deux adolescents se jaugèrent du regard. Saki était persuadé que Hiro venait de cafter proprement tous ses agissements du moment, à commencer par sa dernière conquête en backstage. Ce type là, il s'en serait volontiers -et sans aucun remord- débarrassé d'un bon coup de lame dans la jugulaire.

"- Dégage, je dois voir Tatsuo !"

L'autre esquissa un rictus mauvais.

"- ... Il t'attend."

Sans autre forme de procédure, le brun passa devant Hiro -lui bourrant volontairement l'épaule- et s'avança jusqu'à la pièce suivante. Il ne l'aimait pas trop, elle était trop sombre, pas assez aérée à son goût. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs son occupant de ne jamais ouvrir les fenêtres tellement l'odeur caractéristique du renfermé et de la pourriture y régnait. A côté, sa piaule était un vrai petit coin de paradis.  
Une ombre prostrée attira son attention dans un coin, et il franchit le seuil, refermant la porte derrière lui. Seule une petite veilleuse au milieu de la pièce éclairait celle-ci d'une lueur faiblarde et vacillante, et Saki dû s'armer de patience et de précautions pour pouvoir avancer sans se bouffer les divers objets constituant le tapis de sol. Il arriva finalement au niveau de la silhouette et attendit qu'elle daigne se manifester, ce qui ne tarda pas.

"- Tu m'embrasses pas ?"

Le brun sourit intérieurement -un sourire amer et crispé. Il s'attendait à cette question, c'était presque un rituel entre eux, une sorte de signal qui l'autorisait –lui ordonnait– aussi à l'approcher, le toucher. Il avait bien tenté un jour de prendre les devants, mais avait été violement repoussé. Manifestement, il n'était bon qu'à obéir et non à prendre des initiatives.  
Lentement, sans se presser, il se pencha sur Tatsuo, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et le laissa glisser sa langue contre son palais et caresser sans complexes son intimité.  
Sentant le baiser devenir plus insistant, Asakura prit appui d'une main sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel se trouvait son amant, puis se pencha au dessus de lui pour finalement se retrouver entièrement assis sur ses jambes musclées. Leur bassin se touchèrent et s'épousèrent presque parfaitement.  
Alors qu'il venait de reposer sa tête contre son épaule dans une attitude approchant une ébauche de soumission, Saki sentit une main se faufiler sous sa chemise et tracer quelques arabesques aléatoires dans le bas de son dos, puis un peu plus bas encore.  
Le guitariste enfouit un peu plus son nez contre la gorge palpitante de son aîné, laissant ses doigts glisser d'eux même –et sans accord préalable de sa part- le long du torse puissant. Ces derniers sillonnèrent quelques secondes sur les côtes, continuèrent leur parcours dans le creux de la taille pour finalement venir se réfugier bien au chaud dans la ceinture.  
Ils n'en décollèrent plus.  
Pendant un laps de temps relativement long, aucun des deux adolescents ne poussa plus loin l'exploration, chacun savourant à sa manière le contact de l'autre.  
Mais Saki de son côté n'en menait pas large.  
Ah, il était beau tiens, et fier aussi, lové dans les bras de celui qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout mais aimait le plus au monde.  
Et on pouvait vraiment dire qu'il l'aimait étrangement.  
Il le méprisait, le cocufiait dés qu'il en avait l'occasion –au besoin, il se créait lui-même ses occasions–médisait à tort et à travers sur son compte, mais il suffisait d'un seul regard, d'une seule parole de sa part pour qu'aussitôt il se jette dans la gueule du loup, sans même se poser de question.  
Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, à l'époque il était encore un petit animal réticent … pas encore dressé, pour reprendre ses propres mots.  
Un baiser sur sa nuque le rappela soudain à la réalité, et Asakura sentit les mains de Tatsuo se remettre en action contre sa peau, l'échauffant à petit feu. Il laissa échapper un léger ronronnement de satisfaction qui fit sourire le brun sous lui.  
Malgré le fait que son corps réagisse pleinement aux attouchements, Saki ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter le si rare instant de tendresse qui venait d'avoir lieu entre eux.  
Il se laissa néanmoins faire. Il fallait être honnête, il appréciait carrément leur petite joute corporelle.  
Sans prévenir, Tatsuo le saisit sous les cuisses pour le soulever, et ils se retrouvèrent debout, face à face.  
La bouche du plus âgé se balada avidement le long des courbes du chanteur, distribuant à l'envie baisers et morsures quasiment indolores, avant de revenir sur sa fonction première pour articuler en toute tranquillit :

"- J'ai … envie … de te … "

"- Baiser ? ", proposa Saki, faussement innocent.

L'aîné des deux garçons esquissa un rictus entendu.

"- Exactement."

"- T'étais pas obligé de préciser …"

Tatsuo préféra ignorer la dernière réplique du brun, autant que son geste d'exaspération, et il reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Les explications viendraient plus tard …

Asakura attrapa entre deux doigts la chemise de son amant, et la tira vers lui tout en jouant négligemment avec ses boutons. Ce silence de la part de l'autre l'étonnait assez. Il s'était vraiment attendu à ce que Tatsuo lui parle de son dernier concert, et de ce qui avait suivi, mais manifestement il n'en avait pas l'intention.  
Peut-être Hiro avait-il su –pour une fois– tenir sa langue.

De son côté, Tatsuo ne se posait pas autant de question ; il agrippa doucement, mais fermement, les épaules de son cadet et le poussa résolument vers la pièce adjacente qui s'avérait être une chambre à coucher.

Les deux adolescents s'écroulèrent sur le lit à la propreté douteuse, faisant grincer les vieux ressorts du matelas. Arrivés à ce stade, les vêtements eurent vite fait de s'effacer pour laisser apparaître des parcelles de peau luisantes de sueur et tremblantes d'excitation.  
Saki s'allongea mécaniquement sur le ventre, les yeux levés vers son aîné qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ce fût dans un long râle à demi contenu qu'il accueilli Tatsuo en lui, le laissant s'enfoncer au plus profond sans aucune précaution, ni protection. Et le chanteur aurait été bien mal avisé d'en réclamer, il le savait pertinemment.  
Alors il ferma les yeux, et se contenta de ressentir le brun aller et venir en lui, de plus en plus brutalement. Il pouvait presque l'imaginer se déhancher sauvagement contre lui, ses ongles plantés dans ses cuisses fragiles, comme si les déchirer allait pouvoir lui procurer encore un peu plus de plaisir égoïste.  
Une douleur sourde irradia soudain toute la partie inférieure de son corps, lui arrachant un petit cri étranglé.  
Tatsuo ralentit un instant pour l'observer d'un œil torve.

"- C'est quoi cette larme ? ", grinça-t-il.

"- Tu m'fais mal ! "

"- Vraiment ? Tu vas voir ce que c'est de souffrir …"

* * *

_à suivre ..._

juin/aout 2004


	7. chapitre 07

**Auteuse:**Howan  
**Base:** I'll  
**Titre:** Je te tiens  
**Chapitre:** 07  
**Genre:** je ferai mieux de finir mes autres fic avant d'en commencer d'autres. Rien de spécial ... si ce n'est idée tordue  
**Rating:** beuh ... Toujours dans la continuité du reste ...  
**Pairing:** gniarf gniarf ... un beau couple inédit ... je dis ? Je dis pas ? ... allez je dis pas  
**Disclaimer:** gribouille des trucs pas nets sur un papier ...donc, si je me marie avec Asada, et en calculant bien mon coup, avec partage des biens et tout et tout, je peux m'arranger pour choper deux trois bishis pour mon usage personnel ... oué oué oué se replonge dans ses délires  
**Notes:** un grand merci à Zif, ma béta/ex-sempai-bis/sensei/collègue-hayamazakiste pour ses corrections autant du point de vue orthographique que grammatical et contenu/incohérences ... parce qu'elle a du mérite, mes brouillons et premières versions ont vraiment de quoi se suicider ...

Et sinon ... çç chu à la bourre sur mon plan ... ça veut dire qu'il y aura plus de chapitres que prévu !

**07

* * *

**

_/Flash-back, onze mois auparavant/_

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que tout ne tournait plus aussi rond qu'avant dans le quartier. Quelque chose avait changé, dans l'ambiance, l'atmosphère, dans le comportement des habitants aussi, et à ce stade, Saki ne pouvait plus feinter l'ignorance.

C'était la merde totale.

Et il savait d'où le problème venait, mais remonter à sa source pour régler ses comptes aurait peut-être été un peu risqué pour lui.  
Le risque, ça n'était décidément pas son truc, il préférait largement une situation sédentaire voire casanière à un remake de Mission Impossible version Pays du soleil levant, avec lui dans le rôle du héros sans peur et sans reproche.  
Pour autant, il ne s'en faisait pas tant que ça pour lui, après tout, s'il avait dû lui arriver une couille, elle lui serait tombée dessus depuis longtemps, c'était du moins comme ça qu'il posait les choses.

Ce jour là, il avait décidé de répéter à l'extérieur, les accords sur une guitare classique ne demandant pas d'installation spécifique, et le temps s'y prêtant volontier.

A quelques centaines de mètres de son studio se trouvait un petit parc dont le principal attrait était non pas sa nature verdoyante mais plutôt sa fréquentation proche du zéro absolu. Le public en furie était réservé à ses futurs concerts, il préférait de loin avoir la paix lors de ses répétitions ou ses élans de composition.  
Ce fût avec l'esprit totalement léger et dépourvu d'angoisse qu'il s'installa donc dans l'environnement paisible du square. Il se laissa doucement impregner du soleil sur ses vêtements noirs puis se mit à caresser doucement sa guitare, en tirant quelques accords timides.  
Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles il composa des ébauches de mélodies –dont la moitié finirait sûrement à la poubelle– pensant parfois aux paroles hypothétiques si jamais il venait à trouver un chanteur pour l'accompagner, puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le brun se figea.

"- Hey toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

Saki releva lentement la tête et ses doigts cessèrent de courir sur les cordes de l'instrument.

"- Ouais toi ! T'as rien à foutre là, dégage !"

Ne perdant rien de son apparente assurance, le brun haussa un sourcil et afficha un infime sourire narquois, voire bravache. Non, il n'était pas suicidaire, ou juste un peu alors ... s'il devait craindre pour quoi que ce soit, ça aurait plus été pour sa guitare que pour sa propre personne.  
Enfin, il était finalement parvenu au centre du problème sans même le vouloir. Bien que dans ce cas précis, on pouvais plutôt dire que c'était ledit problème qui lui était tombé sur le coin de la gueule, sans autre forme de procés.

"- T'entends pas ce qu'on te dit ? T'es bouché ?"

"- ... Ça va, j'ai entendu ... je pose juste mon cul sur le muret, c'est pas interdit !"

"- Et alors ... y a pas marqué non plus autorisation de squatter !"

Saki roula des yeux, un peu stupéfait par la mauvaise foi évidente de son interlocuteur, mais se retint de lui balancer ses quatres vérités à la gueule. Le semeur de trouble n'était pas seul et il voulait éviter de se mettre toute la bande à dos. Bon ok, si il avait réellement voulu éviter quoique ce soit, il se serait barré sans demander son reste, mais c'était plus fort que lui ...  
Alors qu'il rangeait tout de même consciencieusement –et par mesure de prudence– sa guitare dans son étui, un des adolescents l'ayant abordé le poussa sans délicatesse vers la sortie. Saki heurta un bout de son instrument et manqua de se vautrer en arrière, la tête dans le sable. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réfléchir, un bruit de lame sortie de son fourreau se fit entendre et le brun sectionna proprement la partie abnominale de son agresseur, le forçant ainsi à reculer.  
L'utilisation de son couteau devenait vraiment un reflexe et Asakura nota dans un coin de sa mémoire de penser à aller consulter un psy à ce propos, un de ces jours.  
Un autre inconscient se jeta sur lui, dans l'intention manifeste de lui ramasser la gueule mais le mucisien l'évita avec souplesse, lui tranchant le haut de l'épaule au passage.

Cette fois-ci les attaquants eurent l'intelligence de se reculer un minimum du danger public nommé Asakura, préférant observer de loin, hors de portée de son arme blanche –enfin, plus si blanche que ça après deux utilisations consécutives. Adoptant la stratégie dite du loup, ils commencèrent à former un cercle tout autour de lui afin de lui bloquer toute issue et, éventuellement, de pouvoir l'attaquer bassement dans le dos.

"- C'est quoi c'bordel ?"

Les adolescents se figèrent à la voix, à l'exception faite de Saki qui profita de la soudaine accalmie pour s'éloigner stratégiquement de l'épicentre dudit bordel, et remettre d'un geste nerveux ses méches droites. Il eut un mouvement de menton dédaigneux et soupira ostensiblement, laissant l'auteur de l'interjection soudaine s'approcher du groupe.  
Il n'était pas comme les autres, ce fût du moins ce que pensa le guitariste au premier abord. Il semblait plus à l'aise, plus calme et en même temps d'un tempérament bien plus violent que les parodies de délinquants qui l'avaient agressé ne le seraient jamais. Et pourtant, il n'était pas physiquement impressionnant ...

Saki se sentit soudainement comme une proie sous l'oeil prédateur du nouvel arrivant, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Dans sa tête s'organisait déjà tout un plan d'évacuation urgente en cas de pépin, chose qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à arriver.  
Ce type était dangereusement beau, dangereusement attirant aussi ... parfait, à part peut-être le côté dangereux ...  
C'était pourtant ce qui le rendait si résolument séduisant à ses yeux. Mais par principe, le brun n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre position sans se contredire aussitôt ... et encore moins d'avoir des avis sensé. Et il commençait sérieusement à delirer sur ce type, il fallait qu'il pense avant tout à se tirer, il jouerai les analyses freudiennes plus tard.  
Le pas assuré, celui qui semblait diriger tout ce beau petit monde s'avança en direction du brun, le toisant du regard.

"- T'es qui ?"

Saki renifla.

"- Je te retourne la question."

"- ... On m'appelle Tatsuo ..."

"- Ok."

Le jeune musicien esquissa un sourire condescendant, tel un jeune seigneur daignant vaguement s'intéresser au gueu à ses pieds, puis, finalement ennuyé –ou du moins le feintant– il amorca un mouvement de demi-tour vers la grande route. Il avait à peine entamé un quart de tour lorsque le sus-nommé Tatsuo l'empoigna par le bras, le serrant avec violence.  
Asakura retint de justesse une grimace de douleur et leva les yeux vers son agresseur.

"- Quoi ... j'peux partir ?"

"- Non ... t'esquives pas ... ton nom !"

"- C'est bon j'me casse, t'as pas besoin de le savoir !"

Le plus âgé des deux adolescents ricana mais ne lâcha pas son cadet pour autant. Saki commençait à ne plus sentir ni son bras, ni sa main, et il se demandait dans quel état il allait les retrouver –si jamais il les retrouvait un jour. Il était vraiment mal tombé avec ce psychopathe qui lui foutait à moitié complètement les boules.

"- Tu me fais rire ... un vrai petit roquet ..., il resserra sa prise, se collant un peu plus au brun, ... en mieux monté."

"- ..."

"- Je t'aurais bien laissé partir mais ... t'as planté la moitié de mon groupe avec ta lame ... ça mérite une punition."

De sa main libre, Tatsuo saisit sans douceur le menton du brun, le forçant à tourner son visage vers lui. Il se rapprocha et lui murmura directement quelques mots à l'oreille, s'amusant de le voir frémir tant au contact qu'à ses paroles. Presque lascif, il laissa ses doigts glisser sur la gorge fragile du guitariste avant de reposer son avant-bras contre son torse, en une esquisse de barrière.

Asakura effleura vaguement l'idée d'une sortie en force mais se ravisa lorsque son aîné lui souffla une dernière chose, appuyé dans le creux de sa nuque.  
Après un temps relativement long et un bref échange de civilités, Saki –mi-ravi, mi-embêté– hôcha positivement la tête ce qui sembla d'emblée calmer les hostilités entre les deux adolescents.  
Tatsuo dessera la pression et le musicien s'écarta d'un pas tout en massant son membre endolori, ses pupilles obsidiennes ancrée avec défi dans celle impassible de son aîné. Puis il baissa le regard, ramassa sa guitare qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée de se vautrer sur le goudron et s'éloigna lentement de la scène.

"- Hey ... pourquoi on le laisse partir ? Ce connard m'a défoncé le ventre !"

Le leader du clan eut un rictus satisfait tout en contemplant le brun de dos.

"- Il reviendra ..."

_/Fin du flash back/_

* * *

"- Minowa, ma puce ... tu peux me filer tes notes de bio ? J'ai pas suivi l'autre fois."

"- Va te faire foutre ... demande plutôt à ta belle brune !"

"- Il les a pas non plus, chouina le blond, ... c'est de sa faute si j'ai rien écouté, il m'a fait des avances honteuses pendant tous le cours !"

"- Prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités Takaiwa ...", fît une voix glaciale venue de nul part.

"- Oh Taku ! Lumière de ma vie ... t'as pas tes cours de maths sur toi ? ... Parce que tu vas rire, il se trouve que bêtement, j'ai pas pu les noter et ..."

"- Ça va, te fatigue pas à chercher des excuses bidons ..."

"- Tu me crois pas ?"

Le blond prit une pose de vierge outragée et se lamenta bruyament dans le couloir, attirant plusieurs groupes d'élèves curieux. Tetsuro profita de toute cette agitation pour effectuer une retraite stratégique avant de définitivement succomber à ses pulsions et de coller son poing dans la belle gueule de son capitaine.  
Il était d'humeur massacrante ce jour là, et la présence indésirable de ses deux meilleurs ennemis ne faisait rien pour le calmer.

Après quelques dérives dans les toilettes histoire de se regonfler à bloc, il atterrit finalement dans la classe, à sa place habituelle, à savoir au fond, près du radiateur avec vue sur la cour. Une fois son matos nécessaire extirpé, il posa son sac sur la chaise à côté de lui, signifiant bien par là qu'il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix.  
Le matin même, très tôt, trop pour des honnêtes gens, il avait reçu un appel de Saki qui lui annonçait simplement l'annulation de leur rendez-vous pour des raisons aussi obscures qu'embrouillées. De toutes façon, il s'en foutait que le brun ait une grippe, un enterrement ou un anniversaire chez la gamine du coin, c'était la finalité qui comptait; il allait devoir se retaper Hiro pour le coup. Encore un type qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer, à côté de ça, Asakura était l'amour de sa vie et Naruse son Dieu vivant ...  
Une image se forma dans son esprit et il grimaça; qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas imaginer. Un peu énervé, il ouvrit un cahier quelconque sur sa table et attrapa son stylo favori accroché à sa poche pour en grignoter machinalement le bout. Son regard dévia vers l'autre côté de la pièce, se posant sur ses deux coéquipiers.  
Satoru collait –comme à son habitude– un Takumi des plus remontés et exaspérés par l'attitude de son capitaine.  
Ignorant la présence d'un silencieux spectateur à leur pseudo scène de ménage, le brun fila un coup de coude discret mais particulièrement bien placé à sa sangsue personnelle.

"- ... Ouch ... mes côtes ..."

"- Vires-toi, chuchota le défenseur, tu m'empêches d'écrire."

"- Le cour n'a même pas commencé ... je veux juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras ..."

"- Mais n'importe quoi ... fous moi la paix ... change de place même, vas te trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour assouvir tes pulsions !"

"- Mais j'ai besoin de tendresse moi ..."

"- Dégages."

Sans un mot de plus, le blond se redressa sur sa chaise pour finalement s'avachir dessus, les yeux dans le vide.  
Ce n'était pas de tendresse dont il avait besoin, ou plutôt, ce n'était pas les bras de Naruse qu'il recherchait, mais ceux de Saki.  
Ses bras, ses cuisses, ses lèvres, son corps tout entier, Satoru n'arrivait décidément pas à l'oublier, ce type avait dû lui jeter un sort ou une connerie dans le genre. Cela faisait pourtant trois jours qu'il ne cessait de s'auto-persuader qu'il n'avait rien à regretter, que le brun ne valait pas le coup ... peine perdue. Si sa raison fuyait à tout prix l'image aguicheuse du chanteur, son corps lui ne rêvait que de le rencontrer encore, de le toucher et le baiser sans autre forme de procés.  
Oui, c'était tout à fait barbare de sa part, et alors ?  
Le cours se déroula, monotone, comme toujours, et lorsque que la sonnerie retentit enfin, Takumi remballa prestement toutes ses affaires et se cassa de la salle de cours, sans même un regard pour son capitaine.  
Le blond haussa les épaules, intérieurement blessé par l'attitude du défenseur à son égard mais à la fois trop fier et trop tendu pour l'admettre. Sans se presser, il ramassa à son tour le peu de matériel qu'il avait sorti pour le cours et s'engouffra dans le couloir bondé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester les sorties de cours ...  
A l'autre bout de la classe, Minowa suivait le spectacle avec circonspection, son cher défenseur adoré avait l'air de sacrément mauvais poil, et le sourire légendaire du capitaine n'avait pas l'air de servir à grand chose pour le détendre, il se pouvait même qu'il soit la cause de l'enervement si subit du brun.  
Décidément, ils s'étaient donné le mot pour être sur les nerfs aujourd'hui, seul Satoru semblait encore être maître de ses pulsions, en même temps, le châtain ne l'avait jamais vu péter un plomb et ce jour ne risquait pas d'arriver.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il prit un peu de retard sur son capitaine et ne le rattrapa que deux couloirs plus loin, en pleine conversation avec un inconnu de service. Bizarrement, le blond ne tirait pas sa tronche habituelle d'idiot du village parfaitement heureux de vivre, mais il était vrai qu'il venait juste de se faire jeter par Naruse, et pas avec le plus grand tact.

"- Alors Takaiwa ... ta femme demande le divorce ?", ricana Tetsuro en arrivant sournoisement derrière le Satoru.

"- Ta gueule la volaille !"

Satoru s'alluma la clope qu'il venait de taxer à un quelconque élève ayant eu le malheur de le croiser, et il se retourna vers le châtain, lui soufflant la fumée au visage.

"- ... Depuis quand tu fumes ?"

"- Occupes-toi de ton cul ... , un sourire parfaitement hypocrite s'étala sur sa face, ... parce que personne ne le fera à ta place ..."

Le capitaine d'Hayamazaki évita de justesse le poing de son attaquant et se décala sur le côté par mesure de prudence. A la fois curieux et ravi, il observa le châtain retirer ses doigts du mur dans lequel ils s'étaient malencontreusement encastrés et s'éloigner, rageur.

"- ... Bien, t'es un gentil garçon au fond ..."

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur un sourire sans joie alors qu'il s'en allait à son tour dans la direction opposée. Il expira mollement sa fumée, admirant les volutes brumeuses qui se formaient, et ricana en apercevant, accroché sur le mur, un panneau marquant la prohibition de ce genre d'activité dans ce lieu

Cela faisait longtemps que Satoru n'avait plus fumé, depuis sa rencontre avec Takumi en fait. Il avait bien fait une petite rechute lors de la première crise d'angoisse du défenseur, mais dans l'ensemble, il n'avait plus retouché au tabac depuis quelques années jusqu'à ce jour. Il fallait croire que sa consommation était directement liée au brun puisqu'encore une fois il reprenait à cause de lui.

En y réfléchissant, une grande partie de ses actes étaient liés à Naruse. Non pas qu'il était désespérément amoureux de lui ou ne rêvait que de se le taper –quoique si l'occasion venait à se présenter, il ne cracherait certainement pas dessus– mais il le considérait comme son meilleur ami, le seul.  
Il ne supportait pas d'être ainsi traité par lui.

Il n'irait pas à l'entraînement ... il devait puer la clope et il n'avait aucune envie de voir Takumi pour encore se prendre la tête avec lui.

Pour tout dire, un autre projet trottait déjà dans sa petite tête. Se changer les idées lui ferait le plus grand bien et après tout, il avait un deuxième beau brun sur le feu –le feu même dans lequel il venait de brûler toutes ses résolutions.

* * *

_/Flash-back, __onze__ mois auparavant/_

Il était finalement revenu. Hiro en avait entendu parler toute la semaine de ce sois-disant maniaque du couteau aux allures de poupée, et il allait enfin pouvoir constater par lui-même le niveau de la chose qui mettait Tatsuo dans tous ses états.  
Traînant les pieds jusqu'à l'entrée, il se guida ensuite à l'aide des éclats de voix pour rejoindre le troupeau, au travers duquel il se fraya un passage. Il aperçu fugitivement deux ou trois de ses amis "proches", ancra son regard sur le boss puis dévia peu à peu le long de son bras pour tomber sur ce qui devait être le nouveau. Hiro ouvrit la bouche, laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, et ne la referma pas, même après le délai habituel de réaction.  
Ce type était superbe.  
Ce fût la première pensée du jeune homme, après quoi il observa plus en détail la sculpture vivante qui lui faisait presque face à deux bons mètres. Une des choses les plus frappantes chez lui était l'éclat de ses yeux charbonneux qui semblaient ravager son visage pâle, aux courbes bien trop parfaites pour être humain.  
Son regard transperçait et glaçait chacun des membres de l'assemblée.  
Puis Hiro s'attarda un moment sur ses lèvres d'un rosé effacé –presque maladif– qu'il aurait voulu mordre et embrasser pour les rougir.  
Manifestement, il n'était pas le seul à y avoir pensé. Tatsuo rafermi sa prise sur la taille du garçon et captura avidement sa bouche, marquant ainsi sa proie et défiant quiconque de le lui prendre.

"- Celui-ci est à moi.", siffla-t-il.

Hiro renifla, un peu déçu par la tournure des évènements.  
Evidemment, si Tatsuo s'était servi en premier, il ne devait plus rester grand chose pour le pauvre subalterne qu'il était. Encore une fois il allait devoir se contenter des restes.  
Il reporta son attention sur l'adolescent collé contre Tatsuo. Non, c'était vraiment trop dommage de laisser passer une occasion pareille et d'en rester là.  
Pour la première fois, il allait briser une règle.

_/Fin du flash back/_

* * *

Une mélodie lente, parfois saccadée par un geste réprimé, s'éleva dans la petite cour. Le dos appuyé contre le mur, et le cul posé à même le sol, un adolescent brun au visage fermé faisait mécaniquement glisser ses doigts sur les cordes de son instrument, en tirant toute sorte de lamentations. Un simple tee-shirt noir, sans manches, laissait apparaître la blancheur souillée de deux bras recouverts de bleus et griffures. Aucun sourire, ni triste, ni amer n'ornait les lèvres déchirées du musicien.  
Et plus loin, quelqu'un l'observait sans aucune hostilité.

"- ... Saki ... ?"

"- Dégage."

Hiro se figea. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de susciter ce genre de réaction chez son cadet, mais ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Néanmoins, ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur que pouvait ressentir le brun. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le soulager, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.  
Mais ils étaient censés se hair ...  
Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés un an plus tôt, Asakura lui avait immédiatement tapé dans l'oeil, seulement Tatsuo avait bien fait comprendre la situation; le brun lui appartenait, et en effet, Hiro n'avait accepté de le voir que bien plus tard, Saki ne regardait que son meneur, malgré ce que celui-ci pouvait bien lui faire subir.  
Mais même en ayant constater cela, il avait tout fait, tout mis en oeuvre pour se faire remarquer par lui, pour l'avoir toujours près de lui quite à se faire hair puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se faire aimer.  
Et petit à petit, à force de toujours chercher à lui faire du mal, il avait fini par s'y habituer et par construire un sentiment ambigu de haine et de désir mêlés.

Puis, peu à peu, le brun avait commencé à s'éloigner de Tatsuo, et Hiro comprit à quel point il avait pu se leurrer; jamais –même dans la rivalité– il n'avait été proche de lui ... mais il ne supportait plus de le voir souffrir, cloîtré derrière une vitre, innaccessible pour lui.  
Lentement, il s'approcha.

"- Saki tu v .."

"- Putain, je t'ai dit de foutre le camp ... , le brun releva la tête pour le foudroyer du regard, colmatant ainsi les dernières petites brèches qui auraient pu donner à Hiro un accés jusqu'à lui, ... tu viens contempler ton oeuvre, c'est ça ? T'es content de ce que tu vois ?"

"- ... Non ..."

Le musicien ravala un sanglot et remonta un bras devant son visage, autant pour essuyer ses larmes que pour les cacher.

"- ... Connard ...", finit-il dans un souffle.

* * *

_  
__à suivre ..._

septembre 2004/ mars 2005


	8. Chapitre 08

**Auteuse:**Howan  
**Base:** I'll  
**Titre:** Je te tiens  
**Chapitre:** 08  
**Genre:** je ferais mieux de finir mes autres fic avant d'en commencer d'autres. Rien de spécial ... si ce n'est idée tordue  
**Rating:** beuh ... Toujours dans la continuité du reste ...  
**Pairing:** gniarf gniarf ... un beau couple inédit ... je dis ? Je dis pas ? ... allez je dis pas  
**Disclaimer:** gribouille des trucs pas nets sur un papier ...donc, si je me marie avec Asada, et en calculant bien mon coup, avec partage des biens et tout et tout, je peux m'arranger pour choper deux trois bishis pour mon usage personnel ... oué oué oué se replonge dans ses délires  
**Notes:** un grand merci à Zif, ma béta/ex-sempai-bis/sensei/collègue-hayamazakiste pour ses corrections autant du point de vue orthographique que grammatical et contenu/incohérences ... parce qu'elle a du mérite, mes brouillons et premières versions ont vraiment de quoi se suicider ...

* * *

**08**

Naruse soupira. Il se sentait seul, très seul dans son vestiaire, avec comme unique compagnie Hiramoto et les gars du groupe deux.  
Inoue n'était pas présent, fait normal puisqu'il n'était pas encore doué d'ubiquité, et qu'il devait sûrement être en train de s'éclater à son stage dont personne n'avait entendu parler.  
Minowa brillait par son absence, mais le brun s'en foutait royalement, au moins ses oreilles étaient épargnées des tentatives ponctuelles de putsh sonores de la part de l'attaquant.  
Et enfin, chose aussi étrange qu'inhabituelle, son blond capitaine semblait lui aussi avoir adhéré à la mode du séchage d'entraînement, le laissant à la merci du dernier coéquipier en lice.

"- Hey Naruse, tu viens t'échauffer avec moi ?"

"- Commence sans moi Hiramoto ... j'arrive."

Et après on s'étonnait le le voir developper des tendance asociales ...  
Il prit son temps pour finir de nouer correctement ses lacets puis remballa son uniforme en un petit tas bien ordonné sur le banc avant de se diriger vers le terrain où l'attendait malheureusement le reste de l'équipe. Naruse sentit venir le moment où, pétri de bonnes intentions, le coach lui imposerait un match en un contre avec Minoru, après lui avoir fait subir un interrogatoire musclé à propos de l'absence de ses équipiers.  
Ce type était terrible, et dire que certains l'avaient pour père.

"- Minowa, retentit la voix de bûcheron de l'entraîneur, t'es en retard, change-toi en vitesse et viens sur le terrain !"

Takumi fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée du gymnase près de laquelle se dessinait une touffe châtain bien connue.  
Minowa, prit en flagrant-délit malgré son avancée furtive en crabe vers les vestiaires, se crispa et trottina le cul serré jusqu'à son but final d'où il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard en tenue adéquate. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le brun, toute fierté retrouvée.

"- Naruse ... où est Takaiwa ?"

"- J'en sais rien."

"- Sans dec' ... vous vous êtes vraiment pris la tête !"

"- Ferme-la et occupe-toi de ton cul !"

Le châtain ne releva pas, un peu vexé de s'être fait rembarrer de la même manière deux fois dans la même journée, et s'éloigna en pestant.  
L'air de rien, Takumi le suivit du regard, s'attardant sur les marques ornant ses bras et que l'attaquant tentait vainement de camoufler en bougeant sans arrêt dans tout les sens. Naruse détourna les yeux, il ne voulait rien savoir.  
Hiiragi frappa dans ses mains, annonçant la fin de l'échauffement toujours marqué par des affrontements en paires.

"- Naruse et Minowa, sur le premier terrain ... Minowa, travaille ta défense ... Hiramoto et Sanada, second terrain ..."

Les deux titulaires rejoignirent l'espace qui leur était attribué et se mirent en position.  
Quelques paniers et un score à sens unique plus tard, le brun se recula hors de la raquette, le ballon en main. Il observa son adversaire sous le panier, essouflé et semblant souffrir d'une improbable blessure.

"- Force pas trop Minowa ... si t'es pas en état ..."

"- N'essaye pas de me faire abandonner !"

"- J'ai jamais dis ça."

"- Ta gueule ... remets en jeu !"

Pas plus inquiet que ça pour son équipier, Naruse s'élança à nouveau sur la bande, passa sans problème le châtain et marqua avec aisance son septième point d'affilée. Un bruit sourd dans son dos l'obligea à délaisser la balle et à se retourner.  
Une vague de panique l'envahit lorsqu'il découvrit Tetsuro écroulé à ses pieds, complètement inerte. Ah non, pas maintenant, pas lui ... pourquoi lui ?

"- Naruse, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe sur ce terrain, c'est quoi le problème avec Minowa ?"

"- Il a dû se sentir mal, il est tombé soudainement."

"- Emmène-le à l'infirmerie !"

"- Pourquoi moi ...", grogna le brun."

"- Tu jouais contre lui, discute pas !"

Naruse soupira en se retournant vers la belle au parquet dormant.

"- Vieux gnou ..."

Il s'accroupit au-dessus du châtain et attrapa un bras au hasard pour le hisser sur son dos.

"- Me touche pas Naruse !"

Takumi sursauta. Il ne devait pas être évanoui lui ?  
Considérant un instant la situation, il se permit une petit sourire narquois et planta son regard dans celui fier mais fatigué de l'attaquant.

"- Parce que tu comptes te relever tout seul peut-être ... ?"

* * *

_/Flash-back, un an et demi auparavant/_  
Minowa balança sa serviette contre le mur, peu satisfait malgré tout de la voir s'écraser mollement sur le sol. Ce bout de tissu avait vraiment un air de famille avec Naruse, pensa-t-il.  
Cela faisait quelques semaines seulement que le brun les avait rejoint dans le groupe un, et Tetsuro frôlait déjà dangereusement la crise de nerfs. Ce type avait tout pour l'énerver, froid, arrogant, meilleur que lui en un contre un et étonnamment pote avec le petit prodige de l'équipe –à qui Minowa donnait d'ailleurs moins de six mois pour devenir capitaine.  
Les deux se connaissaient apparemment d'avant le lycée, mais les cirsconstances restaient obscures. Minowa n'en avait de toute façon rien à cirer.

"- Bon match Naruse, ta défense me fout toujours autant les boules !"

"- Merci Takaiwa, mais n'en fais pas trop ... tu l'as passée quand même ..."

"- J'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais !", rigola le blond en passant son bras autour des épaules du défenseur qui se figea un instant avant de sourire à son tour.

Exaspéré par la scène, Minowa siffla entre ses dents et dédia un regard assassin au brun à l'autre bout du vestiaire, et se bouffa son indifférence en pleine face, lui qui s'était attendu à une de ses délicatesses arctiques en retour. Il détestait quand Naruse se mettait à l'ignorer ainsi.  
Un dernier coup de pied dans un sac au hasard, et il se dirigea la tête haute vers les douches pour échapper à l'humiliation de n'avoir plus rien à dire. Décidement, quel que soit le terrain, le brun sortait toujours vainqueur face à lui, et cela avait le don de le foutre en boule.

* * *

Minowa étouffa un cri de rage et poussa la porte du gymnase, ignorant ostensiblement le brun qui s'entraînait à côté. Depuis combien de temps cet enfoiré était là ?  
Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il arrive à quatre heures, ou qu'il dorme dans les vestiaires pour arriver avant lui ?  
La seule chose qui le consolait dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il pouvait au moins se targuer d'avoir une vie sociale en dehors du basket.  
Le brun était toujours seul, en tête à tête avec son ballon, tirant la gueule comme il savait si bien le faire, et la seule personne qui lui adressait la parole ne le faisait jamais en dehors du terrain. Pour lui, l'amitié entre Takaiwa et le défenseur n'était qu'une agaçante façade.  
Réfrénant un mouvement d'humeur fort regrettable, il attrapa un ballon dans la réserve et rejoignit Takumi sous le panier.

"- Tiens, tant que t'es là, rend-toi utile Naruse !"

Il allait commencer par un léger échauffement en un contre un, de toute façon, à deux il était difficile de faire un exercice plus élaboré.  
Naruse termina ses étirements et esquissa un sourire moqueur en réceptionnant la balle.

"- T'as pas peur pour ton moral Minowa."

Une grimace canardesque fût la seule réponse qu'il obtînt.  
_/Fin du flash back/_

_

* * *

_

Takaiwa se planta devant une petite baraque à l'aspect lugubre et peu engageant. Il la détailla avec circonspection, n'osant pas réellement y croire, sa petite bombe vivait vraiment là-dedans ?  
Dans sa poche, ses doigts frôlèrent le bout de papier sur lequel il avait noté l'adresse, et il le porta à ses yeux pour en vérifier le contenu des fois qu'il se serait éventuellement trompé. Non, aucun doute, c'était bien ici.  
Il avait tenu trois jours avant de finalement craquer et rejoindre Saki chez lui. Lorsque le brun l'avait menacé dans les toilettes de son "maintenant ou jamais" impérial, Takaiwa avait vraiment cru laisser filer la chance de sa vie entre ses doigts. Heureusement pour lui, le musicien avait semblé tenir autant que lui à leur petite nuit de folie ensemble, et lui avait refourgué un morceau de papier chiffonné dans la main, lui murmurant un "si jamais tu te décoinces" de sa voix échauffée.  
Il n'avait fallu qu'une engueulade avec son défenseur pour le décider à revenir, si ce n'était pas malheureux ...  
Satoru s'avança pour frapper à la porte, mais une voix dans son dos le retint.

"- Tiens ... euh machin ... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

Takaiwa se retourna d'autant plus vivement que cette voix lui paraissait étrangement familière.

"- Asakura ?"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous planté devant chez moi, reprit Saki, ... t'oses pas entrer ?"

Le blond roula des yeux mais eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de lui lancer un de ses fameux sourires charmeurs qui trouva vite sa réponse sur le visage du mucisien.

"- Je venais d'arriver ... et je pensais pas que t'étais de sortie."

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du brun.

"- Alors, t'as fini par régler ton problème de jeune fille prude ?"

"- Aaah, c'est bon, m'emmerde pas avec ça !"

"- T'inquiète pas ... on va vite vérifier et avoir la réponse."

* * *

Comme d'habitude, l'infirmière brillait par son absence. Naruse se demandait par ailleurs si ce n'était pas un infirmier, après tout, il ne l'avait jamais vu, il ne pouvait rien affirmer à ce propos, juste supposer.  
Mettant de côté ses interrogations, il aida le châtain à s'installer sur l'espèce de banquette qui faisait office de lit, et se permit de fouiller les placards en toute liberté.

"- Alors maintenant ... explique-moi ton problème Minowa."

"- Va te faire foutre."

"- Pas tant que t'auras pas craché ce qui va pas ... ça a un rapport avec Saki ?"

"- Mais putain ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?"

La porte du meuble claqua et le brun se releva brusquement pour balancer la boite de pansements dans la gueule de son équipier, lequel se la prit sans douceur de plein fouet.

"- Mais merde ! T'es complètement fêlé !", Hurla Tetsuro en renvoyant l'objet à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"- Et toi ... tu te fous complètement des autres ... t'es un égoiste."

"- De quoi tu parles ?"

"- Dis-moi ce qui se passe ... d'où tu tires ces blessures, et me dis pas que t'es tombé dans ton escalier, j'te croirais pas !"

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cet abruti de Naruse, pourquoi s'intéressait-il subitement à lui ?  
Le châtain marmonna une série de jurons bien sentis tout en se levant pour récupérer les pansements. Il arracha le désinfectant des mains du brun et retourna s'installer sur le lit, les épaules basses mais le menton fièrement levé.

"- Tu sais quoi ... je vais vraiment finir par croire cet enfoiré de Takaiwa ..."

_/Flash-back, une heure auparavant/_  
Minowa n'aurait jamais dû prendre ce raccourci. Pour tout dire, il n'aurait jamais dû être en retard, tout ça c'était la faute de cette saloperie de distributeur de boissons qui avait odieusement tenté de garder sa monnaie en otage.  
Quelle idée aussi d'aller aussi loin du bahut pour acheter sa dose de coca, mais il fallait dire que les prix y étaient compétitifs, et que son porte-monnaie appréciait grandement.  
Il soupira en passant un second bosquet rabougri et évita de regarder le petit bâtiment sur sa gauche, ça lui rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs. C'était ici qu'il avait rencontré Saki pour la première fois.  
Ce coin était toujours aussi mal fréquenté.  
Des éclats de voix venant de derrière lui l'alertèrent, et il hésita entre se retourner, accélérer le pas et ne rien faire du tout.

"- Minowa !"

Et merde tiens, ce connard d'Hiro !  
Le châtain se crispa mais s'arrêta tout de même, attendant que l'autre arrive à sa hauteur, accompagné de toute sa clique.  
Il arborait un sourire suffisant, et s'il n'avait pas été entouré de ses plus ou moins fidèles toutous, Tetsuro lui aurait fait ravaler d'un ou deux coups de poing bien placés.

"- On est pas censé se voir en dehors des transferts ... en dehors de Saki ..."

"- Tu verras plus Saki."

Minowa haussa un sourcil perplexe et fit signe au brun de continuer dans sa lancée, puisqu'il avait l'air si satisfait que ça.

"- Tu le verras plus ... tu vas arrêter de te mêler de tout ça."

"- Je peux pas."

Cette fois ce fût le plus âgé des deux qui fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le contredise en règle générale. Et s'il faisait ça, c'était pour aider Saki, alors ses ordres ne devaient souffrir d'aucun refus.

"- Ce que tu fais est dangereux ... tu le sais, tu fais pas partie de ce milieu ..."

Le basketteur retint un rire amer et agita nerveusement la main. Il allait être vraiment à la bourre à ce rythme.  
Hiro tira une tronche de trois pieds de long, et tenta de se montrer patient.

"- Saki est dans la merde ... si tu veux l'aider il faut que tu coupes les ponts !"

"- Si je coupe les ponts c'est moi qui serai dans la merde."

Tout ça ne sentait pas très bon, depuis quand Hiro se souciait-il de ce qu'il pouvait arriver au chanteur ?  
De toute façon, il était hors de question qu'il rompe l'arrangement qu'il avait avec lui sans son accord, même s'il faisait ça pour son bien ... surtout s'il faisait ça pour son bien en fait.

"- Tu te fous de ce qui peut lui arriver, je me trompe ?"

Minowa esquissa une grimace significative et sut aussitôt que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.  
Un premier poing s'abattit sur lui, suivi d'un deuxième, et d'un troisième à partir duquel il arrêta de compter.  
_/Fin du flash back/_

Le châtain se laissa aller contre les coussins et ferma les yeux. Finalement, se confier l'avait soulagé, même si son confesseur était Naruse. Ou peut-être était-ce justement parce que c'était lui ?

"- ... Et Saki ... ?"

"- Quoi Saki ?"

"- Tu le connais d'où ... qui c'est ce type bordel !"

Bonne question.  
Tetsuro renifla et haussa les épaules presque dans le même temps. S'il savait seulement qui était le guitariste, à part le type le plus antipathique, et le plus pathétique qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré –mis à part Naruse, et encore.  
Il laissa passer quelques minutes, profitant des soins de Takumi et se décida finalement pour une réponse qu'il espérait satisfaisante. Il lui raconta, d'un ton morne, sa rencontre avec le petit brun un an plus tôt, ommettant volontairement quelques détails comme les termes exacts du chantage.  
Naruse n'avait pas non plus besoin de savoir qu'il se droguait, rien que le fait d'imaginer qu'il le devinait était déjà suffisament insupportable pour lui.  
Il lui dévoila néanmoins le principal, s'étonnant de voir le brun serrer de plus en plus les poings au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit.  
C'était la première fois qu'il parlait ainsi, il avait l'impression que l'enclume qui l'écrasait depuis une année daignait enfin se retirer. Enfoiré de Naruse !  
Puis il se tût finalement, épuisé. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse aller.

"- Minowa ... Takaiwa s'est barré tout à l'heure ... je le connais suffisament pour savoir où il est allé ..."

"- Ah."

"- Tu sais où habite Saki ?"

Un ange passa.  
Minowa leva une main et la posa doucement sur son visage tandis qu'un rire nerveux, de plus en plus audible, s'échappait de ses lèvres.

"- Minowa !"

"- ...Excuse-moi ... excuse-moi ... je vais te le dire ..."

Il attrapa un papier sur le bureau à côté et griffonna rapidement une adresse avant de tendre le tout au brun de ses doigts tremblants.  
Takumi hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.  
Cette fois c'était lui qui allait s'occuper de son capitaine.

"- Naruse ..."

Le brun s'arrêta et se retourna vers son équipier.

"- Oui ?"

"- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Takumi s'accorda un petit instant de réflexion.

"- ... Maintenant que j'ai trouvé mon équipe, je peux pas tolérer que quelqu'un s'en prenne à ses membres."

* * *

Takaiwa poussa violemment Saki sur son lit et s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches étroites, les bras croisés.

"- Voyons voir, fit-il d'une voix avide, ... par où pourrais-je commencer ..."

Le brun rigola sous lui, parfaitement à l'aise malgré le regard de prédateur de son compagnon. Il bougea légèrement, se frottant contre lui pour l'exciter davantage et continua d'une voix veloutée.

"- Par là peut-être ..."

Un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres, il saisit la main du blond pour la guider sur son torse, la glisser sous ses vêtements, dirigeant les caresses sur sa peau. Amusé par la situation, Satoru le laissa faire quelques instants puis reprit bien vite le contrôle et s'allongea complètement sur le musicien, l'écrasant de son poids. Ainsi placé, il s'arrangea pour approfondir les attouchements et le débarrasser de ses fringues trop encombrantes à son goût.  
Ce type était parfait, tellement parfait que l'on était en droit de se demander s'il était vraiment réel.  
Ils s'embrassèrent, tout d'abord avec précaution, puis, au fur et à mesure que leurs langues se fondaient l'une dans l'autre et que le souffle leur manquait, il devinrent plus brusques et passionnés, suçant et mordant presque jusqu'au sang.  
Takaiwa relâchait enfin toute la pression accumulée avec Naruse et Minowa depuis quelques jours. Il regarda le brun sous lui relever lascivement les bras au-dessus de sa tête, faisant mine de les lier, et s'abandonner totalement à son bon plaisir.  
Le basketteur sourit à l'invitation plus qu'explicite et ne perdit pas son temps.

* * *

_à suivre ..._

avril/septembre 2005


	9. Chapitre 09

**Auteuse:**Howan  
**Base:** I'll  
**Titre:** Je te tiens  
**Chapitre:** 09  
**Genre:** l'art et la manière de se foutre dans la merde  
**Rating:** le plus haut  
**Pairing:** divers  
**Disclaimer:** (gribouille des trucs pas nets sur un papier) ...donc, si je me marie avec Asada, et en calculant bien mon coup, avec partage des biens et tout et tout, je peux m'arranger pour choper deux trois bishis pour mon usage personnel ... oué oué oué (se replonge dans ses délires)

* * *

**Notes:** un grand merci à Zif, ma béta !  
Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais mettre un peu plus de blabla avant mon chapitre, avant ce _dernier_ chapitre.  
Eh oui, 'Je te tiens' est terminé, après environ un an et demi à bosser dessus ... ça fait bizarre, c'est ma première fic à chapitre terminée.  
Merci tout d'abord à Isil, grâce à qui cette fic existe.  
Merci aussi à _Inco_ et _Cha_, mes premières lectrices, puis _(re)_ _Zif, (re) Isil, Shiyume, Sheyenne, Babel, Eleawin _... merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, d'avoir pris la peine de me dire ce que vous en pensiez. J'espère que cette fin sera à la hauteur du reste !  
Sur ce, je ferme définitivement ce gros fichier word, en ouvre un nouveau tout vierge et vous donne rendez-vous sur mes prochaines histoires.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**09**

_/Flash-back, quatre mois auparavant/_

"- Putain Saki, ça t'es jamais venu à l'idée de ranger ta piaule !"

Le brun gloussa doucement le nez sous sa couette et tapota le bout de matelas à côté de lui en guise d'invitation. Grommelant dans sa barbe virtuelle, Tetsuro se laissa lourdement tomber sur l'endroit désigné et courba l'échine, mentalement, et à l'avance épuisé par sa conversation avec Saki.  
Parfois le brun lui demandait de venir le voir, juste comme ça, pour parler.  
Au début Minowa l'avait proprement envoyé chier, après tout, moins il voyait Saki, mieux il se portait, c'était scientifiquement prouvé. Puis il avait appris à l'apprécier, un peu ...  
Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussitôt, attiré par un éclat métallique sur le sol.

"- C'est quoi ça ?"

Saki pencha la tête sur le côté, le temps de comprendre de quoi l'autre parlait. Puis son visage s'éclaira et il se leva prestement pour saisir l'objet qui traînait par terre. Il se constituait en tout et pour tout d'un socle en bois sculpté de manière plutôt jolie, et d'une longue pointe de métal aiguisée. le brun l'agita sous le nez du basketteur.

"- C'est Tatsuo qui me l'a offert ... ça sert à piquer tes feuilles dessus pour pas qu'elles s'envolent ...", un sourire un peu triste s'étira sur ses lèvres, "parce que je perds toujours mes partitions ..."

Minowa haussa les épaules. Dans un bordel pareil, normal qu'il ne retrouve rien.

"- Tu devrais pas laisser ça par terre, ça pourrait être dangereux ..."

Le brun haussa les épaule et fixa Tetsuro, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

"- ... Faut croire que j'aime le danger."

Il reposa avec toute la délicatesse dont il était doté l'objet par terre, écrasant au passage un reste de paquet de gâteaux, et froissant une demi douzaine de partitions gribouillées à la va-vite. De toute façon ces derniers temps il ne prenait même plus la peine ni de manger, ni de travailler sa musique, se contentant seulement d'arracher un rare accord solitaire à sa guitare, pour préserver l'illusion.  
Minowa pesta à côté de lui et prit une grande inspiration.

"- Alors ?", le prit de vitesse Saki.

"- Alors quoi ?"

"- T'énerve pas ... tu sais de quoi je parle."

"- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, mais tu dois le savoir."

"- Pas ça ..."

Le châtain se releva avec humeur et shoota dans un tas de sapes qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver devant son pied, s'attirant un rire amusé de la part du chanteur. Amusé et horriblement crispant à son humble avis.

"- Tu m'emmerdes Saki !"

Asakura se fendit d'un adorable sourire conquerrant et pencha la tête sur le côté. Tout dans l'attitude du sportif lui donnait sa réponse. Il avait les idées plus claires, ne louchait plus autour de lui des fois qu'il dégoterait une dose cachée dans un trou noir, il était certes un peu sur les nerfs, mais Saki supposait que cela venait de son caractère naturel. Dans tout les cas, il avait réussi à le faire décrocher.  
Il avait au moins réussi une chose dans sa vie.  
Tiens, ça valait peut-être le coup de fêter ça.

"- File-moi ma gratte ... et fais gaffe avec tes gros doigts !"

L'instrument atterrit relativement délicatement dans ses bras et il le cala contre lui tout en se concentrant pour l'accorder.  
Minowa le regardait avec attention. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le brun jouer, mais c'était tout de même rare. Il était intimement persuadé que la musique était une sorte de deuxième parole, et quelque chose qui en révelait beaucoup plus que le langage commun. Lorsqu'il écoutait le brun, sa mélodie lui semblait être un appel au secours, déchirant et perturbant.

"- Alors, tu joues ?"

"- La ferme ... je commence ..."

Saki positionna sa main gauche sur le manche et fit lentement glisser ses doigts le long des cordes tendues. Une grimaça de douleur remplaça furtivement son expression de concentration et il dérapa sur l'instrument.

"- Merde !"

Minowa haussa un sourcil perplexe.

"- Quoi ?"

Le musicien ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant de se masser le traître de poignet qui lui avait fait foirer son effet de style. Tatsuo ne l'avait pas épargné la veille. Comme d'habitude, tout ce qu'il faisait n'était pas assez bien ; soit il n'était pas assez consentant, soit trop entreprenant, parfois trop rapide, souvent trop lent. Dans ces cas-là son aîné n'hésitait pas à le presser en le poussant, peu importe qu'il tombe ou se fasse mal.  
Putain, il devait avoir une entorse, ou une connerie du genre.  
Le rire moqueur du châtain s'eleva dans la pièce.

"- T'as une crampe au poignet ?"

"- Comme c'est spirituel."

Tetsuro secoua la tête et observa le petit brun chercher désespérément de quoi bander son membre blessé. Il n'aurait pas sa musique, mais en avait encore beaucoup appris aujourd'hui.  
Il se leva et attrapa un de ses bandages dans son sac pour s'approcher de Saki et l'obliger à se rasseoir. Sans aucune douceur, il lui attrapa le bras et enroula le tissu autour de la zone douloureuse, enfin, du moins il avait l'impression que c'était celle-ci.

"- Arrête, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide ... en plus tu me fais mal !"

Les deux adolescents s'observèrent longuement en silence, et ce fût le plus grand qui ouvrit le premier la bouche.

"- J'ai dit la même chose quand tu t'es mis en tête de me faire arrêter la drogue."

_/Fin du flash back/_

_

* * *

_

Takaiwa se pencha sur le brun et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les mordillant et les suçant alternativement avant de se forcer un passage entre elles à l'aide de sa langue. Conquerrant, il investit sa bouche, caressa doucement son palais, domina l'échange sans aucune résistance.  
Il sentait bien que Saki n'attendait que ça, et ça l'excitait autant que ça le répugnait. Sa langueur le rendait à la fois fragile, et trop facile.  
Il secoua la tête pour évacuer ses pensées -depuis quand il réflechissait en baisant- et attrapa le brun par la taille pour le soulever et le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Des jambes se nouèrent autour de son bassin et il esquissa un rictus affamé.

"- Tu traînes, Takaiwa."

"- Je prends mon temps ...", il enfouit son visage dans la gorge du chanteur, " ... Pour faire monter la pression."

"- Elle est déjà suffisament haute comme ça, si elle monte plus elle aura le vertige !", râla-t-il en parfaite incarnation de la mauvaise foi frustrée.

Le blond se redressa et le toisa longuement.

"- Tu veux te faire troncher direct ? ... Je veux juste te faire prendre ton pied ..."

"- Et moi je veux juste que tu me baises, t'as pas besoin de faire du zèle !", cracha Saki avant de retourner le basketteur sous lui d'un habile coup de bassin.

Il n'avait pas prévu que Takaiwa reviendrait le voir et avait failli l'envoyer chier. Sa conversation de la veille avec Tatsuo avait quelque peu refroidi ses ardeurs, du moins pendant cinq minutes, ses réflexes ayant ensuite repris le dessus. Il n'avait aucune intention de réellement prendre son plaisir avec le blond. Après tout, il ne servait qu'à une seule chose -comme tout ses autres amants- à provoquer.  
Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture qu'il défit d'un geste relativement violent.

Takaiwa le regarda faire, un poil circonspect, mais finit par hausser les épaules et reprendre la situation en main. Asakura était un rapide tout simplement. Il n'y avait qu'à se rapeller la façon dont il l'avait défroqué en plein air juste après le concert, ou dans les chiottes du bar ouvert le plus proche. L'attente n'était pas son fort et dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait.

Il attrapa soudainement les poignets du petit brun, et dans le même temps, le retourna sur le ventre pour s'assoir à califourchon sur lui. Il hésita et relâcha finalement ses membres pour s'occuper de virer leurs dernières sappes. Il savait que Saki ne bougerait pas, et n'était pas spécialement fan de son côté masochiste.  
Il observa sans rien dire toutes les traces sur son corps et sentit le brun s'impatienter sous lui.

Commençant à sentir ses membres se réchauffer sensiblement, il prit une grande bouffée d'air, envoya balader son boxer et se colla un peu plus contre les cuisses du chanteur. Il se revit en sa compagnie quelques jours plus tôt, puis se rejoua toutes les scènes les plus frustrantes de sa vie pour être sûr de se mettre en condition avant de commencer son petit numéro. D'un geste assuré, il souleva les hanches fines du brun et s'approcha.

"- Mets une capote putain !"

Saki farfouilla un instant dans sa table de nuit et balança un petit carré de plastique dans la face du basketteur qui esquiva avec peine et ne retint pas un léger rire. Ce genre de précaution était si inattendu de la part du brun.

Il s'équipa rapidement, poussant même le vice à coller sa queue devant le visage du chanteur pour qu'il puisse vérifier par lui-même, et reprit là où il s'était précédemment arrêté avec un soupir de bien être. Il le pénétra lentement, profitant de chaque millimètre de son avancée, et, arrivé à mi-chemin, l'empala brusquement. Il n'était pas là non plus pour faire dans la dentelle, comme l'avait si bien précisé son délicieux amant. S'aggripant à la taille fine sous lui, il colla son torse contre le dos de Saki et entreprit un long mouvement de va et vient, parfois ponctué de petits sursauts lorsqu'il avait la chance de tomber juste là où il fallait.  
Le brun se détendit, complètement soumis au rythme imposé.

* * *

Hiro regardait consciencieusement ailleurs, gravant dans sa mémoire chaque détail de la pièce pour éviter l'expression furieuse de Tatsuo devant lui.

"- Rappelle-moi ... quand t'ai-je donné l'ordre d'aller tabasser ce Minowa ?"

Le plus jeune des deux garçons se sentit soudainement très petit, à force de subir le regard menaçant de son aîné et de s'auto-persuader d'être une souris. Il avait repéré plusieurs trous déjà, et se demandait lequel menait à la sortie.

"- Alors !"

"- Tu me l'as pas donné.", lâcha Hiro d'une voix misérable.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as été foutre !"

"- Mais ... je vois pas ... en quoi ... c'est grave ..."

Il était des choses qu'il ne fallait pas dire en présence de Tatsuo, celle-ci devait en faire partie. A peine eut-il fini de parler qu'il se reçut un poing en pleine face, l'envoyant cogner contre le mur derrière lui. Tatsuo fit craquer ses doigts et le toisa longuement.

"- Tu vois pas en quoi c'est grave ?", miaula le brun.

Hiro secoua négativement la tête tout en se massant la joue. Il détestait lorsque l'autre prenait ce ton, cela ne laissait jamais rien présager de bon.

"- Je vais te dire en quoi c'est grave ... premièrement, tu as agi seul, sans ordre, et rien que ça c'est grave ... tu n'as pas à prendre d'initiatives ... surtout des aussi merdiques que ça !"

Tatsuo commençait à s'agiter. Peu à peu il perdait le contrôle de ses hommes, c'était de sa faute. Saki avait réussi son coup.

"- Deuxièmement", reprit-il d'une voix mauvaise, "Il pourrait à son tour s'en prendre à Saki ... t'as pensé à ça ?"

Hiro gémit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

"- Mais Saki est là, non ?"

"- Non, il est parti chercher ses affaires chez lui tout à l'heure ... il devrait rentrer dans la soirée. J'espère pour toi que ça sera le cas."

D'un geste, il fit signe à Hiro de dégager, et s'affala dans son fauteuil favori pour réfléchir un peu à tout ce bordel.

* * *

Naruse regarda encore une fois le papier, puis son plan dessiné à l'arrache, et enfin le nom de la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pourquoi est-ce que ce type avait été se planquer dans un endroit pareil, au beau milieu d'un quartier labyrinthique et affreusement inesthétique. Il n'était pas loin, c'était sûr. Une des seules choses sûres d'ailleurs, avec le fait qu'il allait éclater la gueule du connard qui s'en prenait à ses équipiers.

La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes, ne facilitant absolument pas ses recherches et lui faisant perdre un temps précieux. D'après ses estimations, Takaiwa devait être chez Saki depuis deux ou trois heures, tout au plus.  
Pestant, il continua son chemin et aperçut du coin de l'oeil une ruelle qu'il n'avait pas encore repérée. Avec un peu de chance ...

Il s'approcha et déchiffra le nom à la lumière de son portable. Un sourire que l'on aurait pu qualifier de flippant s'étira sur ses lèvres et dans sa poche, il déchira méthodiquement le petit papier écrit par Minowa. Pressant le pas, il s'engagea dans le nouvel embranchement et commença à compter les numéros des maisons.

Enfin la vieille et croulante batisse se découpa sous son regard et le coeur battant, il se précipita vers l'entrée.

Une fois la porte proprement défoncée, Naruse entra en catastrophe dans la maison, écrasant et shootant tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver sous ses pieds ou même dans son périmètre de sécurité. On savait jamais, Saki était maudit, sa baraque et son contenu devaient l'être tout autant.  
Des bruits étouffés attirèrent son attention vers le fond et sans plus se poser de question, il poussa une seconde porte pour tomber sur un spectacle des plus désolants objectivement parlant, mais qui ne fit qu'augmenter encore sa rage.

Takaiwa était assis à poil dans un lit, le dos contre le mur, un drap le recouvrant jusqu'aux hanches, et il caressait machinalement les reins du corps affalé sur le ventre à côté de lui, et manifestement assoupi. Le regard du basketteur croisa celui de son capitaine et pendant une fraction de seconde, le blond crut qu'il allait tomber à genoux à l'entrée et se mettre à pleurer.

Mais Naruse frappa avec une violence presque désespérée la cloison séparant la chambe de la pièce principale et il se dirigea à grands pas vers le lit –malheureusement conjugual– pour saisir Saki par le bras. Le musicien s'étala lourdement par terre et sembla enfin émerger de son sommeil. Un coup de pied le prit brusquement dans l'estomac, le retournant sur le dos et il couina de douleur et d'incompréhension. Etait-ce Tatsuo qui l'avait surpris ?

"- Naruse, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

La voix un peu paniquée de Takaiwa lui parvint aux oreilles et le rassura sur l'identité de son agresseur. Un deuxième coup l'envoya valser la tête contre son armoire, puis un troisième lui éclata la lèvre, répandant un arrière goût de sang dans sa bouche pâteuse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un traitement pareil ? Il ne connaissait même pas ce Naruse.

"- Putain, mais arrête ! T'as pêté un câble ... Taku !"

Takaiwa se dépêtra tant bien que mal de ses draps et se jeta sur son coéquipier, l'empêchant de décocher une quatrième mandale au brun étalé par terre.

"- Lâche-moi", hurla presque le joueur, "je finis de l'exploser, et on se barre d'ici !"

"- Taku, t'es malade !"

Le brun de retourna vers lui.

"- C'est toi qu'es complètement barré, t'as vu avec qui tu baises ?"

"- Ouais merci, j'ai très bien vu, et je suis satisfait de mon choix", s'énerva Satoru.

Il détestait qu'on s'occupe de juger ses fréquentations, même si le jugement venait de Naruse. Asakura lui plaisait, il était plutôt agréable en tant que compagnon de baise et de discussion et le brun n'avait pas à débarquer dans sa vie et à le tabasser sans raisons apparentes, juste pour le plaisir de le voir ramper.

"- T'as toujours eu des choix très contestables, Takaiwa ..."

Le blond grimaça.

"- Le pire que j'ai fait c'est quand je t'ai demandé de jouer avec moi dans ce cas ..."

De son côté, Saki commençait à doucement retrouver ses esprits. Il se releva et observa la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, mi-amusé, mi-ennuyé avant de se mettre à la recherche d'un calbar ou de quelque chose du même genre pour se couvrir. Un fois habillé de façon un peu plus décente –ou bien habillé tout court– il clopina jusque dans l'autre pièce, en s'appuyant contre les murs, les portes, ou tout ce qu'il trouvait pour ne pas s'écrouler. Ce connard lui avait défoncé les côtes, sa lèvre le brûlait, sa tête l'élançait.

"- ... Saki ?"

Le guitariste releva la tête et aperçut Minowa qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, visiblement essouflé. Il avait longuement réfléchi à la situation et n'avait pas estimé sage de laisser Naruse partir seul en croisade au pays de la nympho chelou. A la fois pour lui, et pour la-dite nympho.

"- Et alors", railla le chanteur, "Tu sais plus respirer ... ?"

Le châtain enjamba les obstacles le séparant du blessé et se rapprocha de lui, le regard indécis. Il entendait ses deux équipiers se disputer dans la pièce d'à côté, et il ne voulait même pas tenter d'imaginer ce qui avait bien pû se passer, le résultat était déjà en lui-même plus qu'ingérable.

"- Hey, mon p'tit Tetsu ...", ricana Saki' " te fais pas de mourron, je vais pas crever ... enfin, je crois pas ..."

"- M'approche pas !"

"- P'tain c'est bon ... t'es trop prude ..."

Il fit un pas vers le châtain qui recula à son tour mais se retrouva coincé par le foutoir ambiant qui régnait dans le coin. Saki sourit et s'avança encore jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher rien qu'en levant le bras, mais ses bras étaient occupés l'un à endiguer le sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe, l'autre à se tenir les côtes, des fois qu'elle décideraient subitement de se faire la malle. Il se contenta d'un bref rictus qui fit frissoner Tetsuro. Ce type avait vraiment un grain depuis quelque temps, enfin, un plus gros grain.  
Un cri plus puissant que les autres en provenance de la pièce voisine le fit sursauter et il repoussa brutalement Saki en arrière, son coeur battant à toute vitesse.  
Asakura rigola en se sentant partir en arrière, prêt à se receptionner sur le cul, puis son rire se figea lorsque qu'il se prit les pied dans son étui à guitare, le faisant basculer presque à l'horizontale.

"- Wooooh ..."

Il chuta dans un bruit sourd, seulement parasité par un sifflement métallique dont Minowa ne distingua pas tout de suite la provenance.  
Saki restait sur le dos, sans bouger, un sourire narquois jouant sur ses lèvres pâles mais les reflets dans ses yeux grand ouverts exprimant une sorte de surprise douloureuse.

Tetsuro secoua la tête et les hurlements cessèrent, Takumi et Satoru pointant le bout de leur nez dans la pièce pour découvrir le spectacle.

"- ... Minowa ?"

"- Il ... il est tombé ...", balbutia le châtain.

Takaiwa se rapprocha du musicien et s'accroupit près de lui, son regard s'attardant sur la longue tige de métal transperçant son torse de part en part, et sur la tâche rouge s'élargissant de plus en plus malgré le fait qu'elle soit en partie absorbée par le tapis et les partitions.  
Son regard s'attarda sans qu'il le veuille sur l'une d'entre elle, maculée de sang, et dont seul le titre restait encore visible. Il s'agissait d'une comptine pour enfant, sûrement un des morceaux avec lequel le brun avait appris à jouer.

"- Je ... te tiens ...", déchiffra-t-il tout en glissant sa main sur la gorge de Saki pour prendre son pouls.

* * *

_/Flash-back, la nuit précédente/_

"- C'est quoi cette larme ? ", grinça Tatsuo

"- Tu m'fais mal ! "

"- Vraiment ? Tu vas voir ce que c'est de souffrir …"

Il griffa les cuisses de son cadet sur toute leur longueur, ne se souciant absolument pas des petits morceaux de chair qui venaient s'encastrer sous ses ongles, et finit par lui attraper les bras pour les remonter dans son dos en une position des plus inconfortables. Il se déhancha de plus en plus violemment contre le chanteur, sourd à ses protestations naissantes.

"- Tu te souviens Saki ... tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit ... pourquoi t'es ici ... ?"

Asakura se crispa et enfonça son visage dans les draps en une vaine tentative d'échapper à la douleur.

Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié ce jour là. Le jour où il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe et de rester chez lui plutôt que d'aller faire le mariole dehors.

"- Réponds !"

Tatsuo attrapa une pleine poignée de ses cheveux et lui tira brusquement la tête en arrière. Retenant de justesse un hurlement qui n'aurait fait qu'énerver encore plus le brun, Saki prit sa respiration et souffla:

"- ... O ...oui ..."

Le chanteur ferma les yeux en sentant une bouche étonnament douce parcourir sa gorge et y déposer une série de baisers brûlants. Il attendit la morsure qui ne vint pas.  
Comme d'habitude, Tatsuo exerçait sur lui une énorme pression, et quoiqu'il fasse, il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir. Il ne le voulait pas.

Ce jour-là, est-ce qu'il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur lui ? Le contrat était simple, faire la pute pour ne pas se faire abimer, il avait eu toutes les raisons d'accepter.

"- Tu sais Saki ...", murmura le garçon à son oreille tout en relâchant ses poignets pour glisser un bras autour de sa taille, "Tu sais que si tu ne fais pas l'illusion, je ne la ferai plus de mon côté ... j'ai pris des risques pour toi, pour pas que tu te fasses défoncer, alors conforme-toi à ton rôle."

Le petit brun frémit.  
Tatsuo l'avait effectivement placé sous sa protection, par pur caprice de sa part, juste parce qu'il lui plaisait, mais il s'était mis en position délicate dans son groupe. Un chef ne pouvait pas accorder des faveurs comme ça, du moins pas dans ce milieu. Il avait fini par trouver un compromis en lui attribuant un poste fictif de coursier, que le chanteur avait lui même relégué à Minowa. Ainsi tout le monde était satisfait.

Alors pourquoi, un beau jour, Saki avait-il décidé d'aller voir ailleurs ?

"- Pourquoi tu fais pas ce que je te dis ?"

Relâchant le petit brun, Tatsuo le retourna sur le dos et plaqua sa main sur sa gorge, le fixant de ses pupilles profondément noires. Lentement, il serra le membre fragile. Saki lui lança un regard paniqué et s'accrocha à son poignet pour lui faire lâcher prise, tirant de toutes ses forces. Mais il avait déjà mal partout, et chaque effort, chaque contraction de ses muscles lui arrachait un gémissement de douleur étouffé. Le souffle lui manqua bientôt.

"- Pourquoi t'essayes de tout détruire ?"

Un premier poing s'abattit sur son épaule et un second dans son estomac. Il évita le troisième de justesse en roulant sur le matelas mais le bras de Tatsuo l'aggripa fermement par la taille pour le ramener contre lui.

"- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à te débattre ?"

"- Pour ...", il étouffa un sanglot, " ... pour que tu me voies ..."

De nouveau, Tatsuo l'allongea sur le ventre et maintint ses mains au dessus de sa tête, mordant sauvagement l'épaule qu'il venait de frapper tandis qu'il le pénetrait encore, et encore.  
Saki laissa les larmes baigner ses joues, sans même chercher à les éponger sur le draps. Il savait que Tatsuo détestait les gens qui chialaient. Et lui, il détestait Tatsuo.

"- ... Je t'aime."

Quelques secondes passèrent, silencieuses. Le plus âgé des deux garçons sourit.

"- Alors laisse-toi faire."

Asakura hocha mentalement la tête. Dire 'oui' était si facile en sa présence.

La nuit s'écoula ainsi, parfois perturbée par un cri de douleur ou un gémissement de plaisir, les deux silhouettes fondues en une seule au milieu des draps maculés.

Une dernière caresse le long de son échine fit frissoner le musicien. Tatsuo déposa un baiser insistant sur sa nuque et se releva pour s'étirer longuement près du lit, sans un seul regard de plus pour son amant.

"- Si tu me trahis encore une fois ... tu mourras ...", énonça-t-il froidement, plus sur le ton de la constatation que de la menace, avant de quitter la pièce.

_/Fin du flash-back/_

_

* * *

_

Naruse se rapprocha de son équipier accroupi par terre et lui dédia un regard interrogatif avant de se pencher à son tour sur Saki.

"- Il est ...?"

Minowa derrière eux se laissa tomber à terre, les poings serrés et se mordant la lèvre à sang.

"- On devrait pas rester là ...", commença le blond en se relevant.

Son regard revenait sans cesse au corps inerte de celui qui avait été son amant à peine une demi heure plus tôt, s'attardant avec effroi sur les marques encore visibles de leurs ébats. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit sur une réalité inchangée ; Saki n'avait pas bougé.  
Ses pupilles sans vie, figées dans une expression de douloureuse surprise, semblaient pourtant les fixer tous les trois, comme son sourire vaguement amusé ne pouvait s'adresser qu'à eux.

Il recula et buta dans un des innombrables objets jonchant le sol.

"- J'ai pas fait exprès ...", murmurait le châtain, les yeux dans le vague.

"- Je sais."

"- J'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai pas vou ..."

"- JE SAIS !"

Naruse se releva à son tour et empoigna son capitaine par le bras pour le calmer.

"- On dégage d'ici, récupère tes affaires."

Soulagé d'avoir à suivre un ordre simple, Satoru hocha la tête et fit un détour par la chambre pour se rhabiller, essayant de ne rien oublier pouvant lui appartenir.

De son côté, Takumi aidait le châtain à se relever et le poussait vers la sortie, tout en le suppliant de la fermer. Il lui balança finalement un bon direct dans la joue pour le réveiller et le planta sur le perron pour revenir dans la maison. Takaiwa passa devant lui, le regard vide et les mains tremblantes, puis rejoignit leur coéquipier en silence.  
Naruse resta encore quelques minutes dans la pièce, s'obligeant à regarder partout, à réfléchir le plus posément possible à la situation. Ils n'avaient rien oublié, ils ne connaissaient pas Saki, personne ne pouvait faire le lien. Ses doigts se glissèrent nerveusement dans ses mèches brunes et il prit une grande inspiration.  
Pour une fois c'était les autres qui allaient avoir besoin de lui, et non pas l'inverse. Il les protègerait.

Il esquissa un demi-tour vers la sortie, et se ravisa pour s'agenouiller une dernière fois près du corps du chanteur. Lentement, il passa les droit sur la première partition, celle que le blond avait lu, et l'arracha d'un coup sec de son support. Elle était imbibée de sang.

"- Je te tiens ..."

Il se releva et rejoignit cette fois la sortie, sans un seul regard en arrière.

Au fond, qui tenait qui dans toute cette histoire ?

* * *

_/Flash-back, date inconnue/_

"- Hey, Saki, dans une autre vie, t'aurais été quoi ?"

Le brun releva le nez de son cahier et repoussa ses mèches en arrière.

"- Je sais pas trop ... j'arrive pas à m'imaginer ailleurs ...", il esquissa un sourire moqueur, "et toi, tu te vois où, en NBA ?"

Minowa râla pour la forme et s'absorba dans la contemplation de la fenêtre pour bouder en toute impunité.  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée.

"- ... Je me vois ... quelque part ... dans un endroit où je n'aurais plus ces putains de chaînes tout autour de moi ..."

"- Pourquoi tu pars pas ?", demanda Tetsuro, le regard toujours porté sur l'extérieur.

"- Je ..."

Il baissa la tête et observa les arabesques d'encre sur son cahier. Des formes tracées au hasard, au gré de son imagination et des inclinaisons de sa main. Et dans ces lignes sans aucun sens, il discernait pourtant un nom.

"- Saki ?"

Le brun se reprit et laissa un sourire narquois étirer ses lèvres pâles.

"- Je voudrais pas te laisser tout seul mon p'tit Tetsu !"

_/Fin du flash-back/_

_

* * *

_

_Je te tiens, tu me tiens par la barbichette  
le premier de nous deux qui rira aura une tapette ..._

_

* * *

_

FIN

Septembre 2005  
Janvier 2004 / Septembre 2005 - _Je te tiens _par Howan.


End file.
